Snow Child
by blossomcrown
Summary: TalaxOC. Albina is an extraordinary homeless, russian orphan, but what happens when she meets Tala and joins Biovolt? As the evil abbey corrupts and shapes her, what secrets about her past will be revealed, and in the end, which path shall she choose? FIN
1. Child of the Snow

My first story- so please be kind and leave me some comments! If I get some, then I will post up the second chapter- it gets a lot more interesting than this, so bear with me! I will reply to any comments I get at the top of my next chapter.

**Chapter 1 – Child of the Snow**

A tiny girl no older than seven sat in the snow of a Russian street corner, the same one she'd been abandoned in as a baby. She had no recollection of this, or how she'd managed to survive these bitter homeless years all by herself. Stealing was her only way of survival, but she didn't like it. She had seen children her age alongside adults and sometimes wondered why she didn't have parents- she couldn't remember anything significant about her past. The one thing she did know was her name- Albina Petrova. She had found it one day, sown inside her clothing and immediately known it was her name- For in a book she'd found, large and heavy with words and knowledge she'd learnt that 'Albino' meant white-skinned, and no-one she had ever seen had skin as white as her. Her tangled hair was also white, and glimmered in the sun with an ethereal radiance which gave her the impression of luminance. Her frosty eyes, glazed with the unnoticed tears of years gone past were not much darker than her skin, and emanated a dry, crisp coldness. However, she hadn't spent her life sitting around with self pity- instead she had spent her time listening to strangers conversations and examining dropped and lost items and often taking them apart to see how they worked. The most interesting item she'd ever found had been a small top, that span on it's own a while after she'd twisted and dropped it with a small, thin hand- she'd kept it ever since. One day, she found a small contraption that she discovered able to twist and drop the spinning top for her and she played with it relentlessly, striving to make it go faster and more accurate.

Even at her young age, her mind had an extraordinary hunger for knowledge, which made her curious and sharp. There was a large, tall building that towered over her part of the city, which she'd always been fascinated by. Though she couldn't get in, she'd adventured all around it and closely watched everyone that went in- this didn't happen very often. One fateful day, her eye was captured by a flash of startling blood-red amongst the falling white snow and she crept closer to discover it was in fact a boy's hair, only around two years older than her. He was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen- transfixed, she crunched through the glitter to get a closer look. Suddenly, a booming voice filled her ears and startled, she looked up into a blank, black hood. Toughened after several rough years, she glared back, into the middle of the blackness, until a hand slapped her hard across the face.

"That'll teach you to respect your elders, brat! Now get out of here!"

Instead of running away, she glanced sideward at the small crowd of young boys next to the hooded figure- these aren't the boys she'd seen with happy families. The redhead looked at her with his icy eyes, similar to hers, with a strange look of pity and wary respect. As soon as the hooded figure turned and began to walk through the heavy iron gates, the boy hurried over to her and asked who she was.

"Albina." She answered simply, confused. Nobody had ever asked her a question about herself before, neither had she wanted to give them an answer. She thought for a second, and then searched her mind for the right words to use for her question to him.

"What is that building?" She asked.

"The Abbey- I'm going to live there." He whispered, deftly covering her mouth with her ragged scarf, hoping she wouldn't say anymore. "Only boys are allowed in."

And in a sweep of snow he was gone, the gate closed with a crash. Albina's mind scurried with questions and ideas- people lived in that building? It didn't look like a house. Only boys allowed... All of those children were boys. A few had been her age, and some even younger. Had they no families like her? She knew she wanted to see that boy again- his cold eyes, so like hers, she felt could be capable of freezing her heart or melting it. His blazing hair, so unlike hers, so... beautiful. And he had spoken to her... she wondered why he would do that, when no other person would. She could live in the Abbey with him- she would live in a house with a family, at last!

...Only boys allowed in...

What did they have which she didn't? They had shorter hair and beautiful faces, and she'd never seen one in a skirt. Could she pretend to be a boy and sneak in, as part of a crowd?

Plans formulating in her head, she returned back to her street corner and blanket and dreamt of the red haired boy.

* * *

Hard, cold iron against colder soft skin, Albina's misty orbs gazed up at the towering building through gaps in the gate. Everyday she hoped that she would catch a flash of fire amongst the ice, her angel returning to see her again, but nobody came out. It was almost as if the building was deserted, but she knew she'd seen those boys go inside, though there were no windows she could see through. Rummaging through garbage cans just down the alley near her corner, one day she'd found a knife that she decided would do to cut her hair. Next clear, frosty morning she grasped her long hair and held it down to the pavement, before lifting the knife and bringing it down. When it didn't cut cleanly, she continued to hack at it, her anger building as the fine wisps were gently swept away in the wind. She ran her delicate fingers through it, thinking was surely still too long, and began to cut it closer-

Suddenly, fire.

Pain spread from her ear to her cheek as the hot liquid welled and ran down the side of her face in red rivers, and her stained hand dropped the knife, which settled into the snow with a crunch. Keeping amazingly calm, she gathered a thick lump of snow in her hands and crushed it into the side of her face, stemming the flow and numbing the pain. She let her body slump until she was lying on the comforting snow, absorbing the cold, feeling it's calm. A slightly shaking hand reached to feel her hair- yes, that would probably be short enough after all.

After a while, she pulled herself up weakly and felt where the pain had been. Her fragile fingers felt along the ugly ridge, and she looked into the puddle of melted ice... Somebody else gazed up at her. His hair was messily cut, sticking out at all sides, and a long, raw scar ran from his bottom left eyelid to his left ear- unplanned, but could work to her advantage.


	2. Into the Fire

This chapter is a little bit cute and fluffy, but... kinda scary too, I suppose!

Before I begin, I have to thank X Shadow Wolf X2 – thankyou for your lovely review, it made my day! I hope you like the rest of the story!

**Chapter Two- Into the Fire**

Coincidently, the next day brought her big chance. Sitting against the Abbey's gates, she suddenly heard the doors slam open and a young boy shot out, kicking up snow as he ran. He had roughly cut hair, similar to hers, light grey in colour. Before she could inspect him more closely, shouts rang through the crisp air, followed by a troop of hooded men, chasing after the boy- in their haste, the door and gate were left open, Excitedly, she lifted herself and scurried towards the door and quick as a flash, slipped into the internal shadows of the Abbey. She hadn't planned this far ahead, but nothing could have prepared her for what met her eyes.

Around a hundred boys, her age and older were gathered at doorways, obviously looking for what all the commotion was about- but now staring at her. To her disappointment, she couldn't see any red hair. She felt petrified under their accusing stares, yet defiant at the same time. She wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of an explanation. Suddenly the silence shattered as the booming voices of men- teachers? -ripped down the stony hallway. Albina hurried between the stonewalls and through one of the archways that she'd seen boys looking through, only to be stopped dead in her tracks by a large, hooded figure blocking her way.

"Are you one of the new deliveries then?" Without waiting for an answer, he continued as if talking to himself- "Rather skinny and small- albino- scruffy little runt... Fine then- Bryan, take him to get his uniform and be back in five minutes if you know what's good for you." A pale boy with grey hair arose slowly, then looked over his shoulder when he heard a sharp intake of breath from one of the other boys.  
"I- I'll take him, sir." Albina's eyes lit up with delight- it was her boy, her angel, he must've recognized her!

The tall man nodded and turned back to the group, apparently doing push-ups. The pair walked out of the room and started down the corridor, their footsteps echoing through the stone. They walked in shy silence for a while, then as soon as they turned the corner-  
"This is a bad place. You shouldn't have come here." Albina was startled, but most of all pleased that she was with him again.  
"Why?"  
"They beat us- force us to train day and night, with punishment if we can't do it. Me and Bryan- We were brought here from the orphanage, selected for our build and intelligence. All they care about is our strength- how good we are at beyblading." His voice was nothing but a whisper now, and beginning to shake. Albina was more shocked by this than the words he was saying - he looked so brave and fierce on the outside, yet inside he was young and afraid. All she could utter was:  
"Beyblading?"  
He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a spinning top, just like the one she had! So this was a beyblade...  
"I have one of them!" She cried excitedly, digging into her own pocket. "I found it in the street- I guess someone lost it..."

They rounded another corner and the boy looked around nervously for anyone else, but it was dusty, dark and deserted like nearly everywhere else. The building seemed even larger inside than it looked on the outside. She realized she still didn't know his name, and asked.  
"Tala." He said simply.  
"No last name?"  
"No, it's just the one they gave me here... You're... Albina, right?"  
"You remembered!" Albina felt so happy she felt like she could burst. That stuff he'd said about torture- she didn't care, as long as he- Tala -was there. She could hardly believe this conversation she was having- all those words she'd listened to hundreds of times a day in the street, learnt the meanings to- she finally had a chance to use them herself, and there was only him willing to listen. They stepped into a small room in which Tala pulled on the light switch, illuminating the cave-like room with a dull glow. All around the walls hung outfits, all exactly the same- a dull green, with no decoration other than a tag identifying them as belonging to Biovolt.

"Better choose one to wear. I'd assume you were a small..." Without a word, he selected a uniform and handed it to her, causing the clump of hair hanging over her scar and left eye to flutter. "Whoa- how did you do that?"  
"Haircut." She said quickly, pulling it back over. However, Tala, with his innocent, young curiosity plunged forward and ran his finger across the bumpy surface, causing Albina's cheeks to burn- why was that?  
"Wow, Wish I had a scar like that. Might make me look more tough."  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"Here, only the tough, and ruthless survive. It's a never-ending competition. They beat you and beat you until you stop crying, stop registering the pain. To become cold and uncaring is everyone's goal- and it should be yours too." Albina thought about this. She'd already stopped crying and caring about pain years ago- but she felt this boy could open her up and warm her frosted heart.

"But not towards each other."  
Tala stared at her with wide eyes, then smiled. "Alright. However hard I become, I'll never be like that to you." For a while they just stood there, smiling at each other- as if they'd been saving all their smiles, all their life for this moment- the gross uniform still clutched in Albina's arms.

Pounding, shouting.  
Tala's eyes grew wide again and he hurried back through the door, closing Albina in the cave. Pressing her ear against the ornate wood, she heard the man from earlier yelling at Tala, then a thump and a thud. Peering through the door, she saw Tala being dragged away, bruised and barely able to walk. Horrified, she shut the door again and began to remove her rags, then pull on her uniform, the harsh green threads grazing her thin white skin. So, it was true... this was her life now.


	3. Corruption and Capture

Huge thankyous go to:  
X Shadow Wolf X2 - I didn't realise about the anonymous reviews thing but it's fixed now, and I hope you keep reading!  
cookie crumbs - thanks so much for reading and adding me to your favourites list! I hope you like the rest of the story hugs

I really like this chapter, but it's quite sad. Also, I've realized I should probably have a disclaimer, so here it is:  
I don't own beyblade, but I do own my OC Albina, so no stealing! Unless I give you permission- I'd be happy to let people use her in their stories

If you are reading this story, please review because reviews make me happy!

Chapter 3 - Corruption and Capture 

That night had been good and bad in different ways. She'd had her first night of her life sleeping indoors- and whilst she enjoyed the thin blanket they provided, the cell was almost as cold as it was outside, yet there was something new to disturb her sleep- the awful, unfamiliar feeling of being trapped. It was only now that she realized that she liked sleeping outdoors, being able to feel the gentle wind on your forehead and to see the calm night sky. And then there were the boys she shared her cell with. To her dismay, Tala wasn't in the same one, and she felt totally isolated from the threatening group. The boys either ignored her or insulted her, and she kept quiet, her arms folded, her head down and her eyes closed- she wanted to appear like she didn't care. Rather than change in front of them, she wore her uniform to bed and slept restlessly, wondering whether company and a place to belong were really worth sacrificing her old life for.

The next day, she had to go and register her name and details in the Abbey's databank- she definitely hadn't thought this far; a boy wouldn't be called Albina, would he? But she didn't want to change her name - it was the only thing that her parents had left her, and she'd clung to it with all her heart, all her life. For this reason, she decided to just tell the truth when it came to recording her name. She tried to make her voice seem a little more boyish.  
"Albina? What kind of a name is that?"  
Albina stayed silent, staring defiantly into the hood. That was perhaps the worst thing about being here- all the men were completely faceless, and when you needed to glare into your torturer's eyes, there weren't any eyes to look into.

"Fine, now get out of my sight." Albina gratefully took her silent leave and started towards the first training session of the day. To her horror, it was push-ups, and she couldn't do them to save her life. Again and again the coach's whip lashed out and cracked over her white back, leaving angry red stripes down it. But she was determined not to let her pain show, and she continued to strain her muscles. However, the day dramatically improved when it came to her first beyblade match. True, she had never tried using it against someone, but now her launch was so fast and precise that she won every single battle against the other new additions to the school within the first few seconds! And then came the second shock of the day- the opponents that she beat were immediately dragged out of the training room, to where she did not know. An older boy whispered in her ear- "You know, they never come back..."  
  
"Well I'm glad that I won then." She retorted, desperate not to sound scared. Like Tala said- you couldn't show weakness. To survive in this place, you had to be strong and uncaring, and that's exactly what she was going to be.

For months the same routine continued, her only release from the routine being when she managed to find Tala some nights when they would have long conversations; about each other, their pasts, and about the other people at the Abbey.  
"You know, you remind me of someone." Tala said unexpectedly.  
"Really? Who?" Albina couldn't imagine that there could be anyone like her in the world.  
"A boy. He ran away from the Abbey the day that you arrived."

Realization. He was the boy she'd seen running out of the gates- her diversion! Now she could understand why he'd wanted to leave...  
"Why? What was his name?"  
"Kai- he's the president of Biovolt's grandson, apparently. He's so quiet when he's with a crowd, but he opens up once you're alone with him. And, you look a bit like him. He had pale skin too, though not as pale as yours, and you have the same eyes- weird." Kai- why was that name so familiar to her? Was it just because she'd heard the other boys talking about him? "Mind you, I never liked him that much. He always had to 'be the best' at everything. Especially beyblading- he beat me every time, and it was so infuriating! He's the only person in the abbey that I couldn't beat." Suddenly, a brilliant idea came to her.

"Tala, let's have a beybattle, right now!" Her eyes were glinting dangerously, and she could feel some raw emotion bubbling up inside her- though she couldn't understand what it was.  
"Albina- isn't that a bit dangerous? A guard could come walking down here any moment..."  
"Come on, I've been whipped so many times today that a few more times wouldn't make any difference. Don't be such a girl, it's pathetic!!" Tala shivered at that. It was just the kind of thing that Kai used to say to him. He was beginning to wonder just what kind of beast was lying underneath the young girl's innocence and cloudy past.  
"You're a girl."  
"Shh! Well let me prove that I'm just as good as you.." Convinced, Tala pulled out his blade and secured it to his launcher. This would be easy, right?

"Let it rip!" Albina whispered savagely, pulling the ripcord with surprising strength and launching her blade just right, so that it slammed the top of Tala's. The two blades clashed once more and Tala's began to wobble- Albina's blade was amazingly fast and precise, gnawing at Tala's blade like an animal. It was over in a matter of seconds, Tala's blade lying on the cold stone.

Tala staggered back in shock. "I... I can't believe you just did that. It's impossible."  
"Hn. I told you didn't I?"  
"No, this is freaky. You attack just like Kai.." Albina was beginning to tire of this. All he'd talked about for the past half hour was about this boy who she didn't even know, as if she were his twin or something.  
"Grrr, will you stop going on about Kai! Was he your boyfriend or something? Can't you accept that I just beat you by being ME?"  
"I already told you, I HATE Kai! And I'm not going to accept losing to a little girl!!!" They were both shouting now. "I want a rematch!" Albina bristled at Tala's childishness.

"FINE!" She screamed, launching her blade with a ferocious tug. Her blade ricocheted off the stone wall as her voice reverberated down the corridor. Suddenly there were footsteps, and then a sharp pain shot through her scalp as she felt herself lifted and held up by her hair. Immediately regretting getting so mad at her only friend, she looked over at him and saw he was being held too, and another goon was holding both their blades.

"That was some fine beyblading there, little girl." An oily voice slipped into her ear. She could feel it's unbearable hot breath on her scar. "As for your boyfriend-" He continued, tilting his hood towards his sweet, anguished face- "we're NOT impressed." Albina was so angry. So angry at getting caught and so angry with this revolting place, which somehow used this anger to turn you against your friends. She felt it bubbling inside her like a volcano- how had she let herself become this? "I think this calls for a little trip to the boss's office, yes?" Tala and Albina looked at each other, apology written all over their faces. If only they hadn't let their anger and competitiveness get the better of them- it was what the Abbey wanted!

Tala and Albina were dragged up two flights of stairs by their ears and hair until they reached a black door, which opened to reveal a tall figure, dressed in black and wearing a mask rather than a hood.  
"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Albina...you may call me Boris."


	4. Consequences

**Huge, huge thank yous go to:**  
  
Autumnaki: Thank you so much for the great review; I'm especially glad you think the grammar is good! And no, you're not imagining it- there will be much more sweetness of Albina and Tala to come!  
  
Tama: WOW I've never had such praise, thank you so much!!! There is a lot more excitement and Tala-ness to come so I hope you keep reading!  
  
Columbine-icetree: Hi Chelle! Thanks so much for reading, and putting up with all the beyblade-ness! You're so sweet to say I amaze you!! :D  
  
X Shadow Wolf X2: Thank you for being my first reviewer and for sticking with the story- I really appreciate it. And I hope you update your fanfic soon! ;)  
  
Cookie crumbs: Thanks for reviewing! I sent you an e-mail about Albina, I hope it will be sufficient :D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade, Tala would be in every single episode. Along with Albina, who belongs to me!

**Chapter 4 – Consequences**

Albina looked closely at the man. So...this was Boris. He exuded evil and corruption; held the lives of so many innocent orphans in his large, veined hands; he could crush anyone of them at any second, as easily as that. Would he do that to her, now that her secret was out?

"Girl- I don't know why or how you got in here, but I should be either killing you or throwing you out right now. However, these men have reported to me that you have unusual talent with a beyblade. If I find this sufficient, I MAY let you stay. You will demonstrate, now! Against Tala. The loser- will be punished."  
"Why should he be involved? It was me who was breaking the rules!" Albina cried, even more horrified at what may be awaiting Tala if she won over him again. Perhaps, if she timed it right and was very careful, she'd be able to ensure it was a draw.  
"Because you were both out of your cells at night! Besides that- I think it may be interesting."  
Looking at each other guiltily, they launched their blades half-heartedly and began to battle. It was a long and drawn out battle, each afraid of hurting the other. After five minutes, Boris got so infuriated that he declared they would both be punished, and kept separate from now on. Albina felt her heart shatter- Tala was the only one who could keep her sane in this satanic place, and now her last lifeline was going to be cut off. The thought of punishment didn't even register in her brain- even as she was beat and whipped, all that remained on her mind was the thought of never seeing him again. Afterwards, she was led back to Boris, where she was forced to beybattle against one of his henchmen, as another chance to prove her worth. She decided that there was more chance of seeing Tala if she stayed here than if she was kicked out, or killed- so she gave it all she had and won in an instant.

"Excellent!" Boris cried, his eyes shining menacingly through his mask. "You will prove useful... as to whether you will prove as a suitable replacement for Kai, that remains to be seen. From now on you will be isolated from the others, in your own cell. Train hard, get better- and you will be rewarded..." Albina's feelings were confused. Did she want to be alone? It would be more like her old life, and yet... she felt like now she had tasted friendship and conversation, she didn't know whether she could live without it. She simply nodded and followed one of the hoods to her new cell.

As soon as she left, Boris turned on his communicator and linked to Voltaire, the president of 'Biovolt' (the name of the company which presided over the Abbey, which was responsible for training the children and managing the science experiments). A cruel, old face appeared on the monitor, with grey hair and sharp features. Boris bowed and greeted him.  
"Your honour, I have made a great discovery. There is a new student at the abbey that I think has a lot of potential-"Voltaire merely blinked, unimpressed and passive, waiting for more. "Her name is Albina, and I think-"At this Voltaire flared.  
"A GIRL? This new student is a girl? You know that only boys are allowed into Biovolt."  
"Please, sir, let me explain! Her talent with a beyblade is quite astounding. She beat our most promising student, Tala, and has a battling style much like Kai had-"  
"Are you suggesting to replace my grandson with a girl, Boris?" Voltaire fumed.  
"N-no, but- please, watch this video of her battling one of my men-"He pressed a button and the video began to play. Voltaire watched with growing curiosity. The first thing he noticed was her familiar attacking technique, the amazing speed and agility of her blade. But the second thing he noticed was her white hair and skin- how peculiar, he thought. But those eyes...

"I have seen enough." Voltaire gasped, pushing the crazy idea he'd had out of his head. "I am curious about this girl, and I would like to see how she progresses and develops. You will supply her with a beyblade of her choice and new clothes. Give her what she needs, but keep her on a tight leash. You must harden her insides and freeze her heart, make her resistant to pain and fatigue. I don't want her to be a student, Boris- think of her, rather, as my little experiment." He grinned evilly, his Hiwatari eyes glinting dangerously.

And so, because of that fateful night, Albina lived a hard and lonely four years at the abbey, training hard. For the first few weeks, she crept around whenever she had the chance, trying to find Tala- but her efforts were in vain, and severe punishments followed. Not that she let it bother her; her body had gone through such a lot, that she had developed a kind of immunity to pain- at least to a certain extent. At first her small, thin body couldn't take it, but through strict training everyday, she developed a more muscular physique, allowing her beyblade launches to become even faster- until it went so fast it was a blur. Being separated from the boys was lonely at first, but she soon got used to solitude and began to like it- the silence allowed her to focus her mind to direct her blade even better than before. As her heart hardened and her mind became more and more focused on winning her occasional beyblade challenges, Boris granted her more privileges; as a prize for coming so far so fast, she was the first student allowed to choose one of the genetically modified bit beasts that Biovolt were growing for her own. One morning after training, she was taken up to the highest level of the building, where she was let into a most disturbing room.

Eerie multi-coloured light lit the white tiles and silver computer screens. When her eyes found the source of this light, she staggered back- glowing tanks of some liquid filled the room, each with their own computer and - could they be real? - bit beast. She stared in awe at the floating animals, not sure whether to be disgusted or excited. She was going to control one of these...

"I think it would be a good idea for you to choose one of these two," Boris advised, showing her to two tanks- a smallish one and an extremely large one. In the smallest floated what looked like a wolf, and in the largest, a ferocious polar bear. "I think that ice would be a suitable element for you, don't you think so?" She nodded, and walked over to the polar bear, a great, unsuspected sadness washing over her. This seemed cruel- yet once she had one, she would hold so much power. She was torn between her two personalities.

"I want this one," Albina pointed to the polar bear.  
"Yes, I thought you would choose Polborg here. He has truly fearsome attacks, just like you do." He pressed a few buttons on the computer console, before removing the bit chip and handing it to Albina. She took it gratefully, looking at it in amazement. Her very own bit beast!  
"Who are the others for?" She asked, looking at them apprehensively.  
"They are for your team mates, of course. We will be forming a team shortly, which you will practice with in preparation for the upcoming Russian championship, in a year's time. It will test you, but with your expertise, it shouldn't be that much of a challenge."  
"I'll be ready."

* * *

Sorry if that was a boring chapter, but it was needed to bridge a gap. I'll be posting chapter 5 up soon so that you don't get too bored... 


	5. Buried Feelings

Here's the fifth chapter! The reunion with Tala after so many years... please keep reviewing, you don't know how much I appreciate it!!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own beyblade, but I do own my OC Albina!

**Chapter 5 - Buried Feelings**

A few weeks later, the choosing of the Biovolt team took place. Albina was finally allowed to rejoin with the boys, even if it was just for a short time. As she walked into the large, high-ceilinged hall, she looked around at the others. They'd all changed so much in three years that she couldn't recognize most of them. She found Bryan- still as pale as ever, but with a stony and threatening face- now lightly scarred with visible frown lines. She scanned further and recognized a few more familiar faces, but she'd never liked them anyway. Then her eyes caught a flash of blazing red, and her heart skipped a beat.

Tala had grown much taller than she remembered, and his hair was longer and pointed at the sides. It framed his face beautifully- his icy eyes had elongated with age and his chin become more pointed. He was wearing a green uniform like all the rest, but she could see a vague shape of his body- lean and quite lanky, but with vague muscle definition in his arms, torso and thighs... She gasped and felt her cheeks burning again- why was she thinking like this? They were friends four years ago- but she'd changed. She'd stopped thinking about him during her years in solitude, and she knew that it was for the better. He'd only be a distraction to her focus, and she couldn't let it slip- the team would depend on her as their captain. No, she told herself- it's been too long. We can't be friends again, she mentally decided, whilst desperately hoping that he wouldn't be on the team...

The battles began, and she sat on the sidelines, watching with Boris. It had been determined years ago that she was superior to everyone else, and she didn't need to compete with the students. Although she was trying to look at everyone, scrutinizing their techniques, spotting faults in their launches and laughing at their amateur efforts, she just couldn't tear her eyes off the slim redhead, who was shouting angrily and, she saw to her disappointment, beating his opponents with ease. Please let there be three people better than him...

The losers were led out of the room in groups, and soon only a few boys remained. Tala was still here- it was all going wrong. What would she do if she were on a team with him? Then someone blew a whistle marking the end of the competition. Boris got up and went to congratulate the three teenagers- Tala, Bryan, and a tall, broad boy she didn't know, who was introduced to her as Spencer. Albina got up from her seat to meet her new teammates, trying to hide her nerves and determined not to show any feelings toward Tala.

"Congratulations for passing the test boys, I'm Albina, and I'm going to be your team captain-"  
"You? Our captain? Is this a joke? I'm not having no girl for a captain, let alone one three years younger than me!" Spencer interrupted in a rage. Bryan and Tala kept silent- they remembered how powerful she was and had perhaps guessed Boris's fondness of her. In reply to this, Boris smacked him round the head hard, and shouted in his ear:  
"You will RESPECT your team captain, Spencer, or else you'll be thrown out of the team! We could easily replace you with Ian." Spencer nodded, scowling at Albina.

"If you knew how easily I could grind you into the dust, you would hold your tongue." Albina muttered icily, brushing her hair behind her ear to reveal the threatening scar- was that look of admiration from Tala? "I will expect you all to meet me here everyday for training, and then we shall see how good you are." She said. Bryan scowled at her in silence, and Tala just nodded. She could see that he was going to act as if nothing had ever happened between them. Fine, she thought, two can play that game. The four of them marched out of the hall followed by Boris, and they separated to their separate cells. Before departing, Tala and Albina both looked at each other then immediately looked away again- this was going to be difficult...

From that day onwards, the new, as-yet-unnamed team trained in the large hall, with Albina as their coach. She beybattled against all of them, and when it came to Tala she was amazed at how good he'd become. His launch was much stronger than before and his blade much faster, almost as fast as hers. She attacked again and again but his endurance-built blade was still going strong after several minutes. He tried to attack her but his attacks only hit twice, her blade going too fast for his to catch- but it began to slow after a while, and in desperation not to lose and show weakness, she called out Polborg who smashed his blade out of the stadium in no time at all.  
"Hey, that wasn't fair! I don't have a bit beast yet!" It was the first thing he'd said to her since their last argument, and it was almost exactly the same.  
"You just can't accept losing, you never have been able to. You're pathetic." She replied coldly.  
"Oh yeah? Well when I get a bit beast tomorrow, I'll show you I'm just as good as you. I'll show Boris that I should've been team captain! I'll show EVERYONE that I'M the BEST!" Deep down, Albina felt hurt, but on her tough exterior she felt incredulous and angry. She'd show him that SHE was the best.

The day came when the team all got to choose their bit beasts, and going in the room again was a strange experience. Although Polborg was just a creation of the lab, she'd grown close to it in their time together and had acquired great control and respect from it as well. Even when the boys got their bit beasts, it would take a while to develop a strong bond like she had with Polborg and she was immediately grateful to Boris for letting her have first pick- hers was the largest and most powerful of them all. Tala chose Wolborg, the wolf, the other ice-element bit beast that she had rejected, and she realized how similar they still were after all this time. But it was too late now; they'd both changed too much. Bryan chose Falborg, a falcon and Spencer chose Seaborg, a whale.

"Before the tournament, you need to master your bit beasts and learn to control them. Once you have established a bond with your bit beast, your beyblading technique will be much more powerful and hopefully, unbeatable. Albina, insure that everyone can do this before I present the team to the president, Voltaire."  
"Yes Boris." Albina nodded, leading her team off to practice.

Before long, all the boys had mastered their bit beasts, making them stronger bladers and worthy opponents. Albina remained as cold as ever towards Tala, and him to her, though occasionally she would shoot a wistful glance at him when he wasn't looking, then feel guilty afterwards. None of them were friends- they'd been brought up to have the least emotions as possible; but at least they could work with each other as a team. They occasionally had enjoyable arguments in which they'd all join in, trying to insult one another as much as possible until they emerged victorious. Albina liked it when they argued, and she could tell the others did too- it was better than stony silence and it made her feel human again. As the day for reckoning drew closer, Albina became more and more intrigued as to who this Voltaire was, and what he would be like- though she couldn't stop worrying that he wouldn't think her powerful enough to lead a team.

The night before their visit to Voltaire's mansion, Albina went to Boris's office and knocked on the door.  
"Yes, Albina, what is it?" Boris drawled, obviously tired and anxious.  
"I was wondering if you had any face paint I could have." This strange request caused Boris's eyes to widen in disbelief.  
"What on earth would you want face paint for?" Albina looked down at the floor, embarrassed for the first time in years.  
"I... I thought it might make me look older... and more... intimidating." She stammered. Boris stared down at the small girl. True, she didn't exactly look like a powerful team leader. Despite her lean muscle and surly expression, she was still a little 12 year-old girl- a sweet and innocent-looking one at that. But the thing that surprised him most was that this was not the first time he had heard this peculiar request- five years ago, a young boy had asked the same thing; though he hadn't been quite so polite. He still had some left over from the selection he had bought for Kai. Of course, Boris hadn't done this out of the goodness of his heart- Voltaire had demanded that he saw to his grandson's needs. Until he ran away that is. Boris snapped back into reality to answer her question.

"Actually, I do. Though it seems a strange thing to want. Did you get this idea from someone else?"  
"No! I thought of it myself."  
"Fair enough, take this purple tin. It will match your outfit then." Boris would hate to think of himself as kind or 'going soft', but he couldn't deny that he was fond of Albina. She had such a fierce passion for power, and amazing skills for her age; as well as that, she was a good leader and had even learnt to be polite to him over time. Not to mention she was like the pretty daughter he never had.  
"Thank you." She said, gratefully taking the small tin and walking back to her cell. She could only hope that this would be enough to impress Voltaire.

* * *

What will happen when the team meet Voltaire, and when the tournament begins? Will Tala and Albina ever reveal their true feelings? You'll have to keep reading and reviewing to find out... :D 


	6. Hiwatari

**Thank yous and hugs go to:**

Midnight Insanity: Thanks for the two lovely reviews; you came from beyblade baddies, right? ;) I'm so glad you like the story and Albina- I hope this chapter answers your question! XD

AutumnAki: Thank you for continuing to review, and yes you did inspire me to create Albina! So if it wasn't for you I would never have wrote this story- you get the biggest hug of all!

X ShadowWolf X2: I'm so grateful to you for staying with the story and reviewing every chapter- thank you so much, you've really kept me motivated!

Tama: Thank you for leaving another nice, long review! Yes I guess it is quite funny to imagine Boris talking all nicey-nice like that, but he'd never act like that to anyone else. Yay, Tala 4 Albina!!!

Drago-Kai: Thanks so much for reviewing, and I think you might be right! ;) I hope you keep reading!

**Disclaimer:** I own my OC Albina but not beyblade. And I can't write funny disclaimers so I'm afraid they'll always be boring like this one.

**Chapter 6 - Hiwatari**

The next day, the team was taken out of the abbey for the first time in their lives to go to Voltaire's mansion. Albina sat alone at the front of the bus and gazed out of the window, amazed at the sight of the trees and small houses whizzing past in blurs. It was weird just being outside in daylight again. Tala sat across from her and two seats back, his eyes darting anxiously around the walls, every now and then coming to rest on the purple triangle under Albina's right eye. The other 2 sat nearer the back. The tension was so high that they could all feel it mounting on their shoulders and pressing their heads into their necks. All of a sudden the bus came to a grinding halt and they stepped out, squinting their eyes in the bright sunlight; then they were escorted up to Voltaire's office where they awaited, in a line for his arrival.

Pounding, heavy footsteps.

A large, elderly man stepped into the room, his broad shoulders enrobed with a purple, velvet shawl over a dark, suit like outfit.  
"So, this is your amazing team, Boris?" His voice boomed, rattling the chandelier. "A weak looking lot, I must say..." His smirk disappeared when he laid his eyes on Albina, whose small, slight physique had been hidden behind Spencer's before. When his eyes rested on the purple triangle under her eye, his strong-featured face drained white, and his pupils shrank in shock. The team looked at each other in bewilderment, not daring to breathe a word. Albina simply stood and stared at him, frozen solid. He eventually gathered himself back and stood up straight, retaining his original pose.  
"This is the famous Albina, I presume?"  
"Yes, your honour. Before you discount her, I'd like for you to see her technique."  
"For a moment there, I thought.." The impending man furrowed his brow and looked at her again, then turned to Boris.  
"Didn't you say her technique was reminiscent of Kai's?" Boris nodded. "Show me, girl."  
  
Taken aback, a blade span at her out of nowhere and she launched her own from its gun-shaped launcher in response. It moved as a blur and smashed into the opposing blade, shattering it. A blanket of silence lay over the room as everyone waited for what would happen next.

"My girl- I have reason to believe that you are a Hiwatari."  
Again, wide eyes and blank, confused faces, and the silence stretched out longer, Tala looking at Albina with an expression of mixed incredulity and revulsion. Boris merely nodded and muttered "Ah." whilst Bryan and Spencer stood wondering what he'd just said. Without warning, Voltaire broke the silence with an explanation.

"I thought that this may be the case when Boris first told me about you, but until now I couldn't believe that it could be true. Let me explain." He began to pace the room, stroking his bearded chin thoughtfully as he spoke. "A few years after Kai was born to my daughter, I found out that she was pregnant with another baby- a girl. But I had no interest in a granddaughter- I thought that a girl would be too weak to carry out my plans, and so I ordered the baby to be killed." Tala was still staring at Albina, now with a strange expression of mixed disbelief and understanding. "My daughter told me that she'd had an abortion. Now," He continued, frowning, "I see that this was not the case. Tell me how you got your name, child."  
"Um, it was sown inside my clothes..." Albina could hardly speak for shock.  
"And where did you grow up? Why did you come to the Abbey?"  
"I lived on a street corner- I can't remember any earlier. I came to the abbey because, because..." Painful memories of the first time she saw Tala came rushing back, and soon his innocent smiles and kind words flooded her mind. The feel of his soft skin brushing her cheek, his inquisitive finger running along her scar... "Tala" she whispered, unconsciously. She was broken out of her daydream by Bryan's laughter and Boris's shouting. Voltaire shouted for silence and all noise in the room ceased to exist. He continued the interrogation, ignoring what she had just said. Her face burning, Albina turned her head as much as she dared until she could see Tala- he was blushing too, looking embarrassed and annoyed.

"It seems to me, that my daughter didn't have the heart to kill you and instead abandoned you on the street. A truly foolish act, to be sure. The name she gave you was completely unknown to me. Obviously, Petrova originates from your father's name." At the word 'Father' Albina realized with a jump that she had a mother and a father, and immediately she began to imagine what they looked like. "But you have risen above all expectations, Albina, and I now accept you as my granddaughter. From now on, you will be Albina Hiwatari." She remembered that she also had an evil grandfather and came plummeting back to earth.

"Your Honour, if I may interrupt- it is a pleasure to know of Albina's roots to be sure, but do you approve of the team?" At this, Voltaire broke into terrifying laughter, which shook the walls and ceiling.  
"Well," He began, once he'd finished laughing, "We can't have a girl on the team, can we?" The second bombshell of the morning dropped. Albina felt like she'd been physically winded.  
"What?" Boris, Albina and Tala all exclaimed in unison.  
"The team will be called the "Demolition BOYS". Boris, I never meant for her to be in the team-"  
"But you've seen how good she is! She could win this for us!"  
"We don't need her- we will need her later on, but not for this tournament." Albina couldn't believe her ears- this whole day seemed like an unbelievable dream; she felt her whole world crashing down around her. "I have another plan."  
"She's our team captain!" Tala unexpectedly cried, "We've already planned it all out..." He faltered and trailed off under Voltaire's intense glare.  
"Tala, you should be pleased to know that I am now appointing YOU team captain. Boris, is there anyone who could fill Albina's place temporarily?"  
"W-well, there is Ian, but-"  
"He will do. We may not even need him, if my plan goes accordingly"  
"Your honour? May I ask what this plan is?"  
"My grandson is competing in this tournament, as team captain of 'The Blade breakers". I plan to entice him back into the Abbey, where you will trap and imprison him. Knowing Kai, he would willingly come back to us if we promised him the ultimate power of Black Dranzer." Black Dranzer? What was that, a bit beast? The team was full of blank faces.  
"With all respect, your honour, you must remember what happened last time?"  
"Indeed I do. But I believe that this time around, he will be able to control it perfectly."  
"Very well- Bryan, Spencer, Tala, Albina- we shall take our leave." Albina wanted to protest, but for some reason she couldn't bring the right words to mind or summon the sounds to her throat. The speechless party left, aghast. Tala, however, after pushing his shock and shameful pity for Albina out of his mind, was realizing his dream. He was team captain- finally, he was the best!

Albina was looking out of the bus window again, trying to calm and sort her thoughts. They were so scrambled that she felt as if she'd never be able to focus on just beyblading again. Feelings of hope at the mention of parents mingled with anger at not being allowed in the team, and these prominent thoughts were tangled up with her fear of what Voltaire was to use her for, incredulity at losing her beloved last name, sadness over her realized lost love with Tala and excitement over finally getting to meet her brother- her BROTHER! - Kai. Her life had just been changed forever- but was it for better or for worse?

* * *

So there you are, I know that some of you already guessed, but that's good, because I meant for there to be clues! :D Though maybe it was a little too predictable...  
I was worried about this chapter because it's mostly talking, and needed to establish information- I hope that it fits with the rest of the story. Please review! 


	7. The Tournament Begins

**Big thankyous and hugs go to:**

Ariotlatio: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Cookie crumbs: hugs thankyou for reviewing and staying with the story, and well done for guessing!

Midnight Insanity: Thankyou for all your lovely reviews! Congrats about guessing she'd be Kai's sister too! :D I hope you keep reading!

X Shadow Wolf X2: Thanks for reviewing! And don't count her out yet, she might get her chance to be on the team later! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade but I do own Albina.

This chapter is longer than the previous ones, so sit comfortably! ;) I've tried to stick with the actual programme as closely as possible- sorry if Kai seems a bit OOC. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7 – The Tournament begins**

However much she practiced, Albina just couldn't focus on her beyblade for longer than 2 seconds. There were just too many thoughts hanging in her head, and with the disappointment of not being able to participate in the tournament hanging over her, she almost felt like there was no point to her life anymore. The only thing holding her up were thoughts of her family- she was just contemplating this when Boris came to see her in her practice room.

"They're here."  
"My parents?" Realizing what she'd just said, she corrected herself with- "My brother?"  
"Yes, with his team, the Blade breakers. You might want to go and meet them- but remember, he doesn't know he has a sister." She felt her heart thud back into reality then. Of course- she'd only freak him out if she went up and introduced herself to him as his sister. So she went with Boris to the main competing hall, where several innocent-looking beybattles were taking place. Albina felt a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach- this had clearly been set up to look like a normal training school. If she told anyone otherwise, they'd dismiss her as crazy or overly dramatic. At the doorway of the room, five teenage boys stood, watching the battles eagerly. Her heart leapt as she spotted her brother easily- he was the silent, pale one with grey hair and he didn't look that different to the blur she'd seen nearly five years ago. With another jolt, she saw the blue triangles painted onto his face as she instinctively reached up to touch hers. They really were similar. Suddenly she realized that he was staring at her, and she returned the stare from across the room, looking into his blood-red eyes. He looked fierce, a loner; but she could see a softness buried deep within, similar to that she'd seen in Tala. But was it the Abbey that had made him this way, or was it just his character? She realized Boris had now led her up to them and snapped out of her trance.

"Welcome, Blade breakers. I hope you like the look of what you see. Here at this training school we train our students to the highest standards and with the latest technology, always striving to reach our goal," Albina looked at Kai again for a sign of hatred or remembrance of bitter memories, but his face was blank. Didn't he remember being here? "I'd like to introduce you to one of our best students, Albina."  
"Zdravstvuyte, Blade breakers." Albina greeted blank faces.  
"Zdravstvuyte." Kai murmured, to everyone's surprise. So he remembered a bit of Russian, then. He was still staring at Albina, as if he was trying to figure something out.  
"Who are all of you?"  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Max!"  
"And I'm Tyson, future world champion, you know-"  
"I'm Kenny. I have to say this place is quite fascinating- the monitoring of student's vital signs is a great idea!" Albina grimaced at their ignorance. If only they knew the reason why each student was monitored during battles and training...  
"Hi, I'm Rei." The friendly, raven-haired Chinese boy stuck out a hand and Albina brusquely shook it.  
"Hn." Kai grunted, turning away from her to look down at the floor.  
"Oh, that's Kai- he doesn't speak much but he's a good captain. Uh, do you two know each other?" The blue-haired boy named Tyson asked, confused. He'd either seen them staring at each other or noticed their similar face paint. The silence spread and thickened, puzzled faces all around. Kai was in what looked like a thoughtful trance.  
"No." Albina blurted, turning her misty eyes to Tyson instead.

"I think that now it's time for a test battle. Follow me into the stadium room, please. You will be fighting one of our promising students, Alexander." Boris cut in, beginning to usher the boys out. Alexander wasn't that good a blader, but Albina knew that Boris was trying to lull them into a sense of security before the tournament.

"See ya at the tournament, Albina!" Max called happily over his shoulder. The sad, sinking feeling returned. Why did Boris bother introducing her to them if she wasn't going to be in the tournament? Probably to catch them off their guard when the tournament came. When Boris returned reporting that they'd left, Albina questioned,

"I thought we were going to capture Kai and keep him here?"  
"Don't worry, he'll come back. Did you see that dumb look on his face? He's curious about why he remembers this place, and he'll come back looking for answers- I think seeing you sealed the deal. Being the loner idiot he is, he won't tell his team mates about his coming here, and so he'll fall straight into our trap. Just leave it up to me and you'll be seeing your brother again before you know it."

Albina couldn't sleep again that night, and just a few hours after going to bed she heard commotion down the corridor next to her cell; pressing her ear against the rough stone, she thought she heard the clinking and crashing of many beyblades ricocheting off stone and being shattered. She remembered going through that room herself for training a few times before, and the almost-healed scars she'd acquired in there seemed to throb momentarily. Then she realized that Kai must be in there now- the plan had sprung into action. Soon the noise ceased and she heard Kai's voice, loud and angry, shouting at Boris- obviously their relationship had not been as civilized as hers and Boris's was. When silence refilled her cell, fitful sleep finally took her over.

The first day of the tournament dawned and Albina scowled as she watched her team preparing. She still couldn't believe that she wasn't taking part- it was her team after all. They were standing in the foyer just in front of the large, open doors; Tala, Bryan and Spencer had been given new outfits, and Albina was trying to divert her eyes from Tala's tight cat suit when Kai walked in, silent.  
"Kai..." Tala growled, enviously eyeing his black, treacherous-looking beyblade. Black Dranzer, Albina remembered.  
"Tala, I see you're still acting the faithful pet of Boris? Pathetic..." Albina was startled at hearing Kai say a whole sentence- and realizing he must've remembered his past last night.  
"Now now, boys. Let's focus on fighting the other teams, and not each other, alright?" Kai and Tala continued to glower at each other and Albina felt the strange feeling that she was looking in onto a world she longed to be a part of; with the two people that she should be closest to, totally oblivious of her feelings for them. A part of her which she'd buried deeply years ago would give anything to have her brother and boyfriend back, but that other part of her, the newer, colder and focused part just didn't care. In the end, this part won over and she stayed silent. Boris, herself and the team of sparring boys piled onto the minibus and trundled off to the Beystadium.

Albina's face illuminated with a brilliant glow as she tried to shield her eyes from the blinding light coming from the centre of the stadium. She, along with every other person seated there, was still in a state of shock from the battles that had just finished between the All Stars team, the White Tigers team and the Demolition Boys. Or should that be just Kai? Not only had he beaten the members of each team all at once, but he was now stealing all of their bit beasts, feeding them to Black Dranzer as he laughed evilly- almost manically, Albina thought. What had Boris done to him, to make him betray his team and steal bit beasts? Or maybe it wasn't what Boris had done- but what Black Dranzer had done.

The power of Black Dranzer both excited and horrified her, and she longed for that kind of power, as well as feared it. To defeat those great bladers so quickly, without even having to try- it was almost too amazing to believe, and she felt a desperate, powerful yearning to have the evil bit beast under her control, and to experience the power for herself. Her eyes widened hungrily as she thought of it, her cheeks flushed pink and her heart began to beat faster and harder, as the commentator 'Jazzman' hesitantly announced the Demolition Boys the winners. Motivated, Albina sprang out of her seat and rushed down to greet what she still thought of as 'her' team.

"Kai, that was amazing!"  
"Yeah, we were, weren't we? Me and Black Dranzer were meant for each other!"  
"The only reason you won was because of that bit beast!" Tala yelled, causing Albina to turn and see his jealous, dejected expression. She'd totally forgotten he was there. "I was supposed to be team captain, I'M supposed to be the best!" He seemed to be in his own little world, talking to nobody but trying to comfort himself. "_Pathetic_." Albina thought, her eyes shining as she looked at the bit chip on Kai's blade. Would this be a good time to say, "By the way, I'm your sister"? No, probably not.  
  
"Hn. You wouldn't even be able to control him, Tala. You're weak." Kai shrugged, turning back to Albina. "Would you be interested in a battle, Albina?" Kai asked, eyes glinting.  
"You bet I would!" She replied, her almost identical eyes glinting in the same way.  
"Now, now." Boris cut in, joining the group, "I don't think that's such a good idea. Black Dranzer is hungry- he feeds on any bit beast he defeats. We wouldn't want him eating Polborg-"  
"I don't care about Polborg!" She interrupted fiercely.  
"Well I DO. Albina. Listen to your orders! You will not battle Kai. I understand that you may be getting impatient after not battling for so long, but patience will reward you in the end- Voltaire has big plans for you, remember?"  
"Hn. I remember." She growled, before following Boris out of the building and back on the minibus.

* * *

Thanks for reading, it was pretty long (though most of the chapters will be long from here on).  
Please review! The next chapter is my favourite! :D 


	8. Lust or Love?

**Big thank yous and hugs go to:**

Midnight Insanity: hee hee, thanks for continuing to review! And yeah Albina has a very hard life. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

ShadedRouge: Wow, thankyou! What a fantastic review to get- I feel very honored! I hope you keep reading :)

Ariotlatio: I think she called Tala her boyfriend because that's what she wishes he was, but she doesn't really know much about love anyway. Thanks so much for reviewing!

X Shadow Wolf X2: Thankyou for continuing to review! And this chapter may satisfy your wish! ;)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Beyblade, I'd put my character Albina into it.

I really love this chapter, it's was my favourite to write so far! I hope you enjoy it as much as I do.

**Chapter 8 – Lust or Love?**

Later that day at the Abbey, Albina was stood in one of the practice rooms, fiercely pulling the ripcord again and again, getting more and more angry as her beyblade failed again and again to meet her expectations.  
"Faster! Go faster Polborg!"  
"Uh, Albina?" She turned around and was startled to see Rei from the Blade breakers standing behind her in the doorway. How odd, she hadn't even heard him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"We, um..." Deciding that he could trust her, he continued- "Sneaked in. We're trying to find Kai."  
"Are you crazy? It won't do any good even if you do find him. He's got Black Dranzer now." But then she thought- if Kai rejoined his team and gave up Black Dranzer, maybe they'd let HER have it! "But, if you want to find him, he's just down this hallway. Where are the others?"  
"They're exploring the highest floor," Oh no, Albina realized, that's where the bit beasts are growing! "We're meeting up later to report. Well, thanks. Will we be seeing you in the tournament?"  
"No. Those idiots wanted an all boys team. Though I suppose it makes sense, since they only train boys here."  
"Then what are you doing here? You seem nice," Albina looked up at him with wide eyes, not believing what she was hearing. "But this place feels, well evil. I'm sure you could escape if you wanted-" She grimaced and replied with a smirk,  
"Rei, you don't know the half of it. I don't want to be caught talking to you, so go and find Kai already!"  
"Okay then, but, we'll see you again sometime, I know it-" And with that he ran off, as silent and stealthy as a tiger stalking his prey. Albina looked down at the floor confused, She seemed... nice? Since when had she been nice? She hardly knew the meaning of the word. But, she knew that despite herself, she liked Rei.

Several minutes later she heard commotion outside and walked out of the room to a strange sight. Boris was ordering the Blade breakers to leave, and she saw Kai give Tyson a red beyblade, which must've been his old one, Dranzer. She had found chance to speak to Kai a little bit, and she got on well with him, despite his bad attitude. He'd told her a little about Dranzer, his old blade, and about the time that he'd used Black Dranzer as a boy. When she'd said that she bet she could control him, Kai had just laughed and said "In your dreams!"

At that moment Boris marched up to her and strictly ordered her to go to training, and she obediently went. It was just the usual sit-ups, push-ups and running and she showed up all the boys, as usual. Amateurs. She went to bed without seeing any of the team or Boris, and woke up the next morning to loud arguing, the air thick and heavy with panic and confusion. Pulling on her clothes and running to the control room, where the voices were coming from, she found an interesting sight- Boris was in there, yelling at the Demolition Boys to go after Kai and at his hench men to repair the computers, which had all been smashed up. White sparks crackled over the chrome, yet Albina risked her hand through the electric field and clutched something hard and dark, which clicked in her fragile fingers.

Black Dranzer.

Just holding the blade shot a feeling of intense power lust through her, and she revelled in the feeling, grinning from ear to scar.  
"Albina, put that down! It's too dangerous for you to hold." Boris cried in shock of seeing little Albina grinning so manically.  
"No! Boris, listen! It doesn't matter that Kai's gone, I could control Black Dranzer!"  
"But you're so young and delicate; Black Dranzer would crush your bones, Albina!"  
"Trust me- I can feel it. Let me use Black Dranzer, and I'll win us the tournament! I'm Kai's sister- I'm probably the only one who can control it other than him." Boris looked at her doubtfully, a father's worry written in his wrinkles. But, she had a point.  
"Alright," he agreed hesitantly, "I see that this is the only way we can quell his hunger and continue our mission. You can fight instead of Kai in the battle today." Albina felt so happy; both her dreams were coming true at once!

Clutching the dark beyblade tightly, she ran to go and get ready for the match. Soon, the team were at the stadium and waiting to be called on. Albina glanced at Tala- he'd had a strange, pained expression on his face the whole way here, not to mention that he hadn't joined in the argument on the helicopter they'd journeyed in. What was the matter with him? Suddenly, his wide, pale eyes met hers and she found out.  
  
"Albina- please, please don't do this!" He blurted, fast and awkward.  
"What?" This was almost a bigger shock than finding out she had a brother.  
"Please, don't do this! Black Dranzer will destroy you!"  
"Keep it, Tala. I know you're jealous, but we can't all be Hiwataris, you know."  
"No, that's not it!" He stammered, "I- I care about you! Please, don't do this!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing. And were they... tears, in his eyes?  
"How can you expect me to believe that?" She retorted, a little less sure than before, "The whole time that we've been together, you've ignored me and acted like... like, you hated me!" They could now hear the commentators beginning to introduce the battle outside. Soon, they'd be calling out the teams.  
  
"I'm sorry, Albina, but-" Realizing the time was near when one of them would have to go up to battle, he panicked more. "The promise! Remember the promise we made! Please..." It was so long ago, nearly five years, but to her surprise the memory came back to her as clear as daylight, of her second time talking with Tala in the uniforms room.

_"To become cold and uncaring is everyone's goal- and it should be yours too."  
__"But not towards each other."  
__"Alright. However hard I become, I'll never be like that to you." _

Before Albina could reply, Jazzman interrupted and introduced the Demolition Boys, forcing them to walk out into the bright stadium lights.

"Battling the Blade breakers today are the Demolition Boys, who have replaced Kai with their own Demolition Girl, Albina! She will be the first to battle, against her former team mate, Kai!" With a final, defiant look at the broken Tala, Albina turned her back on him and walked towards the dish in the middle of the stadium. Her feelings for Tala were now confused, she didn't know how she felt; she felt completely torn between him and Black Dranzer. But her power lust had grown too strong- she stepped up the dish to look into the crimson eyes of her brother.  
"Ran back to your little team, Kai? Get ready to disappoint them!"  
"Albina- is that Black Dranzer you're holding? You won't be able to control him."  
"You won't be saying that when I wipe the floor with you! Go, Black Dranzer!" And with that she pulled the ripcord the hardest she'd ever pulled, an expression of unbreakable determination etched into her gentle face.

"DRANZER!!!" Yelled Kai, pulling his ripcord as well. Jazzman hadn't even started the battle. Immediately, Albina felt a massive surge of anger and power flow through her, cutting through her thoughts. She felt overwhelmed at once and lost control of her blade as her focus shattered. The blades fought but with no control over her blade, she couldn't dodge Kai's attacks and after a confused few seconds, the dark blade lay on it's side, Albina kneeling on the floor clutching her head in her hands. It was as if the bit beast had been trying to control her... when she finally got up, she was shocked to see that she'd lost the first battle.

"What are you doing? I thought you said you'd be able to control it!" Boris's furious voice yelled in her earpiece. "That's it, we'll have to send on Spencer-"  
"NO! I just wasn't ready, it was my first time. I'll do it this time, I'm sure of it!" Albina roared back, tears sprinkling her eyelashes.  
"Albina, you should stop now, you're not strong enough." This time it was Kai.  
"I don't need your sympathy Kai, you don't know anything about me!" She snarled back at him across the dish. Their argument was cut short by Jazzman announcing the second battle of the round. But this time, she was ready.

"Black Dranzer! Destroy him!" Albina yelled, letting the beast into the dish. This time, she opened herself completely to it's darkness, giving it energy as it gave it's to her; until they were a single, unstoppable force. She began to call forth the powers of the bit beasts that Kai had captured before, and they swarmed out of the bit chip, enveloping Kai's blade in a whirlwind before he even had chance to call out Dranzer. And another battle ended, just as quickly as the first. Drinking in Black Dranzer's poison, she smiled at Kai and began to laugh- Kai was too shocked to reply and just stood still before bending to pick up his blade.

"Looks like we have a tie! So it's on to the third and final battle- fasten your seatbelts!" Jazzman said, a little too cheerily. Tala, sitting as if frozen to the bench and biting his lip, hadn't heard. Neither had he blinked for the last two battles.

For the third time, Albina and Kai released their blades. In a rush to beat the other, they simultaneously called out their bit beasts and urged them on to attack. When Dranzer was forced back by it's Black counterpart, Kai realized that it was no good trying to fight it directly and immediately changed his strategy. Changing into a defensive stance, he used all his energy just to keep Dranzer dodging out of the way.  
"You can run but you can't hide, Kai!" Albina snarled, beginning to call out the White Tiger's bit beasts. "Galleon, Dark Lightning attack!"  
"Dranzer! Spiral Survivor!" Dranzer managed to shield itself from most of the damage. The battle went on like this for a while, until Albina was running out of options. Black Dranzer needed more power, and the captured bit beast's attacks had already failed. Noticing a gap in her attacking, Kai took his chance and called on Dranzer-  
"Dranzer! Flame Sabre attack!" Albina began to laugh, a manic edge to her voice- Kai was silenced as he saw Black Dranzer growing bigger, the blackness swelling and pulsating around it's wings. In a stroke of horror, Kai realized it was feeding off Albina- Yet she was putting up no resistance. Still cackling madly, Albina finally screamed:

"BLACK DRANZER! CRUSH HIM!" The gigantic phoenix swelled, enveloping the whole arena in darkness. Confusion overran the stadium. Dranzer's red flames sizzled out as it was swallowed by the darkness, and no one saw Kai's blade explode into splinters.

The blackness slowly began to fade as the bright spotlights flooded the arena once again.  
Tala stumbled off his seat in the darkness, willing his eyes to adjust to the lighting change faster; blinking wildly, his vision slowly began to clear and the beydish slid back into focus, a white blur forming a solid shape...

Albina's white body lay limp on the floor, whilst a black blade span triumphantly in the middle of the dish.

* * *

Yay, a cliff hanger! I may be asking a bit much, but I'd like to have 30 reviews before I post up the next chapter... So please review!!! :D 


	9. Upgrades

**I asked for 30 reviews, and got 41- wow! So this is the fastest update ever.  
****Thanks so much to:**

**x-hikari: **You didn't need to send in so many reviews, but thankyou for the thought, it was really nice! I will check out your Deviantart account A.S.A.P!

**ariotlatio:** You're right, Tala was rather OOC, but we all change a little when we fall in love I reckon! XD Thanks for your review!

**I wish I was a rainbow: **Oops! Thanks for pointing that out about Kai's blade, though I don't think I'll bother changing it. I hope you continue to read and review!

And also to:** X Shadow Wolf X2, cookie crumbs, Luna Ravencroft, Mrs. Sumpter, midtow, Mikay **and** O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O.** You all get hugs and cookies!

**I love this chapter too! Tala and Kai may be a little OOC, so sorry if they are. It's also quite long, so get comfortable and enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 – Upgrades**

As soon as it was bright enough to see her limp body, Tala got up from his seat and rushed over, to shouting ofBoris. Though he was concerned too, he didn't want to make the 'Demolition Boys' look caring- the whole idea of entering this tournament was to make everyone fear the team. However, he did call for paramedics.  
"Albina?" Tala said tentatively, as he approached her crumpled body. He was at a crossroads of what to do- would he be kicked off the team if he showed any more sympathy than he already had? But Albina's life was more important- he hesitantly kneeled down beside her and, taking her delicate wrist in his hand, checked for a pulse. A sigh of relief escaped his lips- she was still alive. But for how long... His moment of cautious worry was interrupted by Kai.

"Is she alright?"  
"No, she's not alright!" Tala yelled back, shocked at the protective fury in his voice.  
"Well, as long as she's alive..." Kai trailed off, turning and beginning to walk back to his old teammates. Unexpectedly outraged, Tala rose from the ground and stood, fists clenched, his icy eyes boring into the back of Kai's head. He'd forgotten all about Boris, the team and the rest of the stadium watching.  
  
"How dare you not care, and just walk away! Perhaps if you knew who she really was, you'd care a bit more!" Kai turned around passively to watch Tala pitifully. Even after all those years at the Abbey, he was still plagued with overactive emotions. And why did he suddenly care so much about this girl?  
"I know who she is. Your crush. So go look after her and stop bothering me." Kai shrugged, as bluntly as he could manage. Aflame with fury, Tala yelled back-  
"Your sister! She's your sister, Kai, goddamnit! And you don't even care whether she lives or dies, you only care about your idiot self!" Kai stopped dead in his tracks, actually shocked at what he'd just heard. But Tala's surely gone crazy, any excuse to try and evoke emotion in him... At that moment, the group of paramedics burst through the door and rushed over to the arguing bladers, lifting Albina onto the stretcher and beginning to examine her. Boris came over to see what was wrong. But Tala and Kai stood frozen either side of dish, glaring at each other with frightening intensity and oblivious to the crowd around them, or the thousands of eyes watching them.

"It's true, Kai, and you know it is. It makes more sense than your twisted mind will ever make!" Hushed voices around Albina. Tala halted his flood of hate to listen with bated breath-

_"She's in a coma." "How serious is it?" "Only time will tell."_

"This is all your fault Kai! If you'd never come back, this wouldn't have happened! You're a monster!" Tala rushed at Kai in a flurry of rage, his heavy fist meeting Kai's face square on, sending his body backwards until it hit the polished floor with a sharp thud. Kai's body lay sprawled, his nose a mess of blood, his stupid friends rushing to his assistance. Softly growling, Tala went to rejoin his team, following the paramedics who carried Albina on a stretcher.  
"Tala! You'll pay for this! Just wait till I see you in the finals!" Tyson's threats didn't reach Tala's brain. Together with his hatred for Kai, his concern for Albina took up all his thoughts.

It was decided that Albina could stay in the medical facility at the Abbey- though it was rarely used, Boris had requested it for emergencies such as this. Though he was worried for Albina, he was still more concerned with Tala's 'scene' at the stadium. And concerned to what Voltaire would do to him because of it. However, he had to get it over with sooner or later, so straight after helping to settle Albina in, he went to switch on the communicator in his office.

"Boris! Your foolishness may have lost us our best weapon! I said that she wasn't to be on the team, and you've just proved exactly why. Why you thought it wise to give her Black Dranzer, I'll never know. She was too precious to risk like that!"  
"Your honour - she, herself insisted. I didn't think it wise either, but I thought since she's your granddaughter, she would've been able to handle it..."  
"Idiot! You have made us the laughing stock of the tournament, especially because of Tala!"  
"Yes, Tala did get carried away, your honour, but he's our best blader now. We can't lose him or else we'll lose the tournament for sure!"  
"I understand that, Boris. And that is why I have devised a plan, to remove all those meaningless emotions from his head!"  
"But... how? After the things I heard him say to her before her battle, I don't see how we'd ever change him, now."  
"Don't you remember anything? Our cybernetic enhancer project is almost complete- we shall use this to upgrade him. Once we have given him his new cybernetic implants, he will be devoid of all emotion except hate, and we shall program him only for one purpose- to beyblade and win the tournament."  
"Ah."  
"I will expect the transformation to be complete by the final battle of the tournament, in two days. Do NOT disappoint me again, Boris."  
"Yes, your honour." Boris sighed and switched off the communicator. The cybernetic enhancer had not been tested yet, and it was unknown what side effects there would be. He went to find Tala, contemplating how he would convince him to comply.

As he walked down to the training quarters, he briefly glimpsed into the medical facility and was furious to see Tala in there, sitting at Albina's bedside with a blank expression and lifeless eyes, staring at her heart monitor. He'd been trying to wake her up but nothing had worked. "Albina, I'm sorry for ignoring you. I'm sorry for arguing." He spoke quietly, his words, heavy with regret and sadness falling on deaf ears. "All this time we've had together has wasted, and now I may never be able to tell you how I really feel. All those chances I had and spent instead on silence; when all along I should've just told you that I... I-"  
"Tala?" Boris thundered from the doorway. "Usually I would punish you for not being where you should be, but today I'm feeling generous. And I need to speak with you about something." Tala jumped from his seat and looked round, disorientated and confused- he hadn't heard Boris come in.

"Yes, Boris." He nodded, rising from his seat. He looked once more at her gentle face, now completely colourless; the smudged purple face paint and the terrible scar. Without her consciousness, even these things couldn't stop her from looking like an angel. Turning off the light, Tala dutifully followed Boris out of the room, unknowing of what horrors awaited him; but ready to accept them.

The room remained silent for a whole day, until an unexpected visitor came in silently and closed the door, switching the light on and sitting down at Tala's seat.  
Albina's eyes shot open.  
The bright light stung her shrinking pupils and she squinted at the ceiling.  
"Albina? Are you awake?"  
"Tala?"  
"No." Now that her eyes had adjusted, she slowly turned her head on the pillow to look into a pair of troubled eyes.

"Kai?" She questioned weakly, wondering whether this was just a dream. She looked so weak, so young, so vulnerable. It was as if she was a totally different girl to the one he'd seen across a brightly lit beydish two days ago. His thoughts tangled, he gently laid his large, warm hand on her small icy one, unsure of what he was supposed to be doing. Albina responded by sleepily looking down at their hands, puzzled. Yes, she decided. This must be a dream. She didn't bother to question it. After these few moments of silence, he tried speaking again.

"Tala told me that you're my sister." Kai attempted. Widened eyes, but still no vocal reply. He continued: "I didn't believe him at first, but now... I guess it makes sense." Her pupils darted from her hand to his face, and settled on the crooked nose and dried blood. She still couldn't bring noise into her throat. "So, uh... how are you feeling?" Kai stumbled over the unfamiliar words and tone of voice. He'd never felt so awkward in his life, or felt so unlike himself. A slow smile spread across his sister's face.  
"I never thought I'd hear you say that."  
"Well you'd better forget it ever happened." Kai murmured, before smiling back- and suddenly they both laughed- not manic laughter, but normal, happy laughter. They were both taken aback by how easy it was, then laughed a bit more simply because they were laughing!

Albina relaxed, and laying her head back into the lumps of the pillow, moved her fingers so they were clutched around her brother's. Kai's muscles didn't flinch or tense up like he thought they would, and he smiled at her again. This was so easy!  
"What happened to your nose?"  
"Tala." In an instant they were laughing again, savouring the fresh feeling of friendship flowing between each other- until Albina fell silent and he felt her fingers tense up.  
"Where is Tala?" Kai felt himself sinking back in to his normal self.  
"He's..." He didn't want to finish the sentence. He knew she'd react explosively, and that couldn't be good for her condition. But he didn't want to lie to her either. "He's floating in a tank in one of the labs upstairs. Apparently, he's being cybernetically enhanced-"  
"WHAT?"

* * *

Another cliff hanger- I like doing those, now that I can! :D  
I'm going to wait until I have 50 reviews until I update- I'll appreciate any reviews I get, but especially ones that comment specifically on this chapter. I'm a little busy with school now, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. 


	10. Shattered Glass, Broken Hearts

**I never thought I'd get 50 reviews, so thank you so much to everyone! This includes:**

**Midnight Insanity: **thanks so much for continuing to review, and for pointing out that grammar mistake! I wasn't sure on how to write about the bit beasts, so you've helped a lot!

**Tama: **your reviews are always so sweet, I love reading them! I hope you continue to review - thanks so much!

**x-hikari: **it wasn't directed at just you! I am very thankful for all your reviews! You're right about Kai seeming OOC, but I love the idea of him laughing with his sister- it's really sweet, and I think it could happen! And there'll be more revealed about their brother-sisterly link later on, which may explain what happened in the last chapter a bit better. :D

**ariotlatio and X Shadow Wolf X2: **lol, sorry for being evil and leaving you with a cliffhanger! I hope this chapter meets your expectations...

**Mrs. Sumpter and O.o- GoDsMaCk –o.O: **I'm glad you like Kai and Tala being sweet, I was worried it would be too fluffy and unbelievable (I'm not that good at writing fluff). Thank you so much for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade isn't mine, but this story and Albina are!

I really love this chapter, although not that much happens. It gives a deeper insight into the characters and prepares everything for the upcoming final match. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 10 - Shattered Glass, Broken Hearts**

Albina sat up in a shot, flinging the bedcover on top of Kai before running out of the room. The stone and gravel floors stung her bare feet as she skidded round corners, her heart beating fast and panic flooding her head. Boys stared in surprise at seeing her rush past without her usual long, black gloves and boots, her white skin exposed and her long hair ruffled and tangled. She didn't know exactly where he'd be, but she knew he'd be somewhere on the upper level, where Biovolt's experiments were. Instructors shouted after her, their harsh voices echoing in her ears but the words undefined and unimportant in her mind. She eventually came to the staircase, and began her way up. She was shattered with exhaustion, but she forced her legs to keep moving despite the growing pain in the soles of her feet and her muscles. Why didn't Kai tell her straight away? Oh that's right, because he hates Tala... she hoped that she wouldn't be too late.

The third floor, calves catapulting her up the stairs, bright lights glowing, the highest level, the last few steps, the polished floor, the white doors, the filled tanks, the satanic scientists; Tala.

Stopping at the doorway, deeply inhaling the cold air, her lungs freezing and trembling. Half-naked Tala, his beautiful eyes closed, floating in a tank like an animal...

She shot into the room, up to the tank, pressed her small upturned nose to the cold, clean glass. Oblivious to the crowd of scientists surrounding the tank, she brought her hands up to meet the glass too, stared at his submerged torso and began to whisper, her rapid breaths misting up the glass:  
"I'm sorry, I should've listened to you, I-"  
"Albina?" Suddenly conscious of the eyes on her, she span around snarling, and screamed.  
"What have you done to him? Get him out now!"  
"Albina, calm down! We're not doing him any harm, we're making him better." Boris replied, stupefied at seeing her awake and hearing her shrill screams again.

"Why? What are you doing? You're turning him into a bit beast aren't you!" Angry tears were spilling down her cheeks.  
"That's not it, if you just calm down we'll explain-"  
"I've had it with calm and explanations!" She shrieked, whirling back to Tala, her wet eyes scanning the control panel on the tank. There had to be someway to drain it, or open it, or something... A strong hand clamped around her thin wrist, almost fracturing it, and pulled her away from the tank.  
  
"Get a grip on yourself Albina! We're improving him- so he'll be able to win the tournament."  
"He'd already be able to win! He's a brilliant blader!"  
"Yes, but it has become clear to us that his feelings for you would get in the way of his focus. With these- upgrades - that, and other distractions will no longer be a problem." Albina stopped struggling. What? So, they were getting rid of his feelings? Right after he'd finally opened up to her? She couldn't let that happen. After staying still for several seconds, Boris relaxed his grip slightly and the scientists went back to their work, giving Albina her chance. Whipping her head around, she sunk her small, sharp teeth into Boris's hairy wrist, and then using his surprise, she broke free of his grip and kicked the tank with all her strength, the glass cracking slightly. This all happened within the space of a second and she used her last free second to kick the glass again, her small foot miraculously breaking through, the glass shattering and tearing her skin whilst the liquid glooped out. Ignoring the pain shooting up her leg, she reached inside the tank and began pulling the nodes off Tala's skin- but didn't get to finish. It was the iron grip again, harder this time, and the pain was climbing.

"YOU IDIOT! Now we'll never be able to finalise the transformation, and he'll be unstable! Do you realise you could've cost us the entire world?" Boris yelled in her ear, squeezing the arteries in her wrist so hard that she began to feel dizzy. Or was that just the blood gushing from her leg? Throwing her body onto the tiles like a doll, he and the scientists swarmed around Tala, checking his readings, seeing what they could do. To Boris's relief, it seemed that Albina's efforts had been in vain- Tala's transformation appeared to be complete, his brain waves following the regular pattern they'd set up, his adrenaline and strength sky high. Maybe it wouldn't matter after all.

The scientists, after completing the final checks, lifted Tala's body free from the glass onto a trolley, which they wheeled away. Albina's body lay sprawled on the floor, her blood staining the white tiles, her white skin, her white dress. Boris looked down at her in disgust. How could he have ever thought of her as strong? She was nothing, nothing but a pathetic child with a crush- had all those years of solitude taught her nothing? But even with these hateful thoughts crowding his head, he couldn't hold back his panic about her injured leg and called for the medical facility's paramedics. He knelt down by her and hesitantly took off his jacket, wrapping it around her torn leg in an effort to hold back the blood, and in these few moments of silence, he realised: Those years of training weren't wasted. What normal twelve year old girl would awake from a coma, then take on a room full of men and kick in a glass tank with delicate, naked feet? By teaching her to resist pain, it was him who'd prepared her for this- and as much as he hated to admit it, she'd just acted as the fearless warrior that he'd always wanted her to be- the only difference was that it was to try and save the one she loved. His train of thought was interrupted by a furious voice.

"Where is he? What happened?" Albina demanded, the skin on her face transparent, allowing the pulsing blue veins to show through. She'd woken up from her faint and now her voice was strong and threatening again, only with a hint of strain showing through. Her pale, drained eyes glared at Boris with contempt more intense than any he'd ever seen before- even Kai's. The broken man, unable to bring words to his vocal chords just gazed at his daughter sadly.

"I said, where is he?" She cried again, bringing her small fist up and into Boris's crumpled face with unexplainable force. At that moment the paramedics arrived, and lifted her light body onto a trolley- she kicked out and struggled but she was getting weaker as she lost more blood, and could no longer summon enough strength to get free.

"You'll be taken to him now, in the medical facility." Boris called to her, as she was wheeled out of the door. "I'm... I'm sorry." By the time Boris was able to say these words, she was already gone. The man, crushed and unsure of what to do next, stood alone in the bright room, among the glass shards and the whirring computers. He looked down at the pooled darkness, staining the white tiles; a tear silently slid down his crinkled cheek.

After the agony of the slow descent in the elevator, her trolley was wheeled down the dark corridor and finally into the medical facility, where her limp body was lifted onto the same bed she'd been in half an hour ago, talking to Kai. Where was her brother now? As the doctors fussed around her leg, spreading antiseptic and wrapping bandages, she turned her head to look where Kai's torso had been and saw a flash of red on white. Tala was lying on the bed next to hers, sleeping peacefully, his naked chest rising and falling gently, his dreamless mind totally unaware of what had just happened. But had she been able to save him, or had it all been a pointless folly that had almost got her killed for the second time? Maybe emotions did only mess things up.

Hours later, she woke up to darkness, but not silence. Her expanding pupils flicking around the room, she discovered a strange sight and again, wondered whether she was just dreaming. Tala was up and out of bed, standing as if frozen and watching his beyblade as if hypnotised as it span around the room. Confused, Albina whispered:

"Tala?" She was answered by silence and clicking as the blade jumped into his waiting hand. "Tala?" Again, no reply came as he re-launched his blade with frightening ferocity and accuracy. Albina couldn't stand it, and lifting her bandaged leg carefully off the bed she walked lightly up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He whirled around, his face set in a frown.  
"I'm trying to concentrate. Leave me alone."  
"But Tala, we need to talk..."  
"The only thing we need to do is prepare for tomorrow's battle. Which means I need to practice and you need to rest." Suddenly furious, she pushed him with the little strength she had and said,  
"Snap out of it! You need to rest too!" To her shock, he pushed her back with astounding power, sending her flying into her bedpost with a crack.  
"Leave... me... alone!" He growled. Albina felt pain like she'd never felt before.

But it wasn't from her leg, or her throbbing, bumped head- it was much deeper down and much more intense- emotional pain. From the looks of things, their little science project had worked, making him stronger, faster, focused- but also unable to remember any feelings he'd ever had for her. Defeated, she sank down under her covers, letting her eyes droop, and eventually falling into restless sleep.

* * *

It's so sad, I'm sorry! At least it wasn't quite a cliffhanger this time though. :) Please review, every little bit of input helps and you don't know how happy getting them makes me! I'm quite busy with school now, so I'll only put up the next chapter when I get a good amount of reviews (60?). Thanks for reading!


	11. The Finals

**Here is the next chapter as promised, thankyou so much to my reviewers! Hugs to you all!**

**Autumnaki: **I'm glad to see you're still reading, though it'll probably be a while till you read this chapter XD Thankyou!  
**Ariotlatio and X Shadow Wolf X2: **Thankyou for consistantly reviewing, it really makes my day! Although, it seems like I'm the only one who thinks Boris could have a heart! He'll probably only get nicer as the story progresses, so you'll have to try harder to imagine it! XD  
**Midnight Insanity: **I didn't even know that grammar rule, thanks for pointing it out though (and of course for reviewing)! I hope I didn't make any mistakes with the 'its' in this chappie. As for the Boris thing... I'm glad I'm the odd one out! ;D  
**sora1truelove: **Yay, a new reviewer! Welcome to the story, and I hope you like the rest of it!  
**Tama: **Aww, thanks for the rhyming review! Like I've said, I really love your long reviews, they're always really sweet!  
**Mrs. Sumpter, x-hikari and midtow: **Thankyou so much for reviewing, I appreciate it so much! And don't lose hope yet, there's still a chance of happiness for Tala and Albina.

This is another long chapter, but I think it's worth the read; I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 11 - The Finals**

After a night of nightmares, Albina opened her eyes to bright lights and an empty bed beside her. Thinking in a panic that they must've left for the finals already, she shot out of bed and pulled on her boots, which is when she remembered her leg. The bandages were too thick to fit her thigh-high boots over and she struggled for a bit before ripping them off and tugging her boot over the top. Her leg was far from healed but at least it wasn't leaking red anymore. More scars, she thought absentmindedly, bolting out of the door whilst she pulled on her gloves. The bump on her head ached and her leg hurt but they weren't important to her compared to missing the teams final battle- Tala's. Irritatingly, she'd already missed Bryan's battle whilst she'd been in a coma- which brought up the question of how and why she'd woken up at such a crucial moment. Was it because her brother had come to see her? Then she began to wonder, how did Kai get into the Abbey anyway?  
  
So many unanswered questions muddled in her mind as she ran to the Abbey foyer, where to her relief, the team was standing. Tala glanced over at her, uninterested, whilst Bryan and Spencer were gawping at her, surprised to see her body moving again. They stood in silence for a while, Albina wishing that Tala would say something to her. She swore to herself that if he ever begged her not to do something again, she'd listen. But she doubted he'd ever care for her again. If only she'd chosen love instead of lust. To everyone's surprise, the silence was broken by Spencer.

"When did you awake?"  
"Last night..." She looked at Tala for any sign of acknowledgement- nothing.  
"You missed my battle," Bryan rumbled. "I lost, but I totally shredded that wimp Rei!" He laughed unexpectedly and made both Spencer and Albina jump.  
"Uh... what do you mean by, shredded?" Albina remembered back to Rei's sweet face peering round her training room's door, asking her where Kai was, and felt a pang of anxiety.  
"Let's just say, he's now in hospital." Bryan laughed again, whilst Spencer faked a smirk. Albina was aghast as she realized all the pain that Biovolt had already caused purposefully. She felt so angry with Bryan...  
"You didn't need to do that."  
"Yeah, but it was fun!" More laughter.  
"Hurting people shouldn't be fun! Sure, we're used to it, but others aren't. You could have killed him, then think what would have happened to you!" Bryan stopped laughing and stared at her like she'd gone crazy. It was then that Albina realized with a shock how much Tala's words and Black Dranzer had changed her- she now seemed to care about people. Tala had been like this all along- until Biovolt put a stop to it. Perhaps they'd do the same to her... At that moment Boris arrived and the team fell silent, Bryan and Spencer looking curiously at the purple bruise under his eye, and they all got onto the bus. Albina was amazed when Boris didn't yell at her, tell her she couldn't come or send her away for punishment, but instead sat in the seat across from her on the bus. Then came something even more surprising:

"How's your leg?"  
"It's... fine."  
"It can't have healed properly yet. I should have stopped you from coming, but I know how much this battle means to you." Albina looked at Boris, totally stupefied. Why was he... everyone... being nice to her?  
"I can handle it."  
"I know." Boris said, before alarmingly turning his head and sneaking a small smile at her. Albina shrunk away, repulsed and horrified, which only made Boris smile wider.

"Your Grandfather's going to kill me when he hears what happened last night. He'll kill me again when he finds out I still brought you along to watch the match." Albina was at a total loss of what to say- she'd had way too many surprises in the last few days, and felt exhausted just from trying to figure out how to respond to them all.  
"Boris... what does Voltaire want to use me for?" After what he'd requested done to Tala, it sickened her to think that they were related and so always called him by his first name.  
"At first, I think he just wanted to see how you'd develop, growing up here. Now that he's seen how powerful you are, I think he wishes to use you as one of his beyblade warriors, to help him in his quest to rule the world." What a cliché. When you heard it in real life, it sounded ridiculous, but the scary thing was that she could actually imagine a world ruled by Biovolt in her head.  
"But I'm... I'm not powerful. I couldn't even control Black Dranzer."  
"Correction, Albina. You handled Black Dranzer better than anyone save Kai has ever been able to. But I think once it tasted the power held inside you, its hunger was too strong, leading it to feast upon your power in order to absorb Dranzer. Perhaps when you're older, you would have been able to control it completely, but the risk was just too much and we had to destroy it."  
"It's been destroyed?" She felt relieved and disappointed at the same time. Now she'd never be able to prove to Kai that she's just as strong as he is- but at least she'd never be food for a bit beast again.  
"Yes. The boys destroyed the blade and took the stolen bit beasts inside for use in their own blades. Tala will be using them all today, in order to empower Wolborg."  
"What will happen if he loses?"  
"He won't lose. If the cybernetic implants work correctly, there is a 100% chance of victory."

She fell silent as she contemplated the possibility of his implants not working due to her meddling, and what would happen when they lost. It would all be her fault, and she couldn't imagine a punishment any less than death waiting for her once Voltaire found out. She looked out of the window, and Boris out of his. Something inside him was urging him to say more to her, to apologise for all he'd done under Voltaire's control, to express his guilt over breaking her heart. Unfortunately, his predominant, evil side was yelling at the smaller voice for becoming a pathetic, caring excuse for an evil instructor and telling him that he should have killed Albina for what she'd done, last night whilst she was vulnerable.

Half an hour later, Albina was sat on the bench with her teammates, watching Tala as he stepped up to the dish to face Tyson. When Albina remembered how cocky Tyson had been when meeting her, she wished even harder that Tala would win. She, like the others, sat calmly, as if there was nothing wrong and they were simply bathing in their own overconfidence; but inside her an emotional battle was taking place. If Tala won, she wouldn't get punished, nobody would ever know what she'd done, her team would be victorious and she'd go on to help her grandfather take over the world. But if he lost, it would show that the upgrades had failed, and there may still be a chance that he'd return to normal and... and she had no idea what would happen then. She knew nothing of love except how it felt- she didn't know where it would lead her and Tala, neither did she know what would happen to them and the rest of the team if they lost the tournament. Who knows whether his feelings would ever return, or whether they'd be revealed before it was too late? She didn't want to imagine the 'too late' part.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream, and she looked upwards to see that it had been Tyson. He looked weak, but still determinedly fighting. Tala, on the other hand, was still as solidly threatening as he'd been at the start- he really was like a cyborg.

Suddenly, Tala laughed coldly, and as quick as a flash, the beydish was encased in ice.  
  
Albina stood up from the bench in alarm- but surely this was Wolborg's doing... How the hell had Tala done that? She turned to Bryan and Spencer in search for an explanation and was greeted by faces just as surprised as hers. Voltaire, his old, evil face glowering down on them all from his balcony, looked smug- a wide smile of satisfaction spreading across his face, wrinkling the tough skin. Everything was going according to plan.

And then, the ice began to melt.

Everyone sat with bated breath, awaiting the result...  
Surely Tyson wouldn't have been able to survive that, whereas Tala would be used to it?

The ice melted down to their heads- both of them were still standing, so it was unclear who had won. Eventually, the ice melted down to the floor, and everyone's eyes went to the beydish. Albina felt a strange, plummeting feeling- Tala's Wolborg was lying on its side, and Tyson's blade was still spinning. The stadium was bathed in a multicoloured glow as all the captured bit beasts, returned to their rightful owners and all Biovolt's work was ruined.

As Jazzman announced the Blade Breakers the winners, Albina looked from Tala to Boris; Tala was standing completely still, with wide eyes and mouth aghast; Boris's face had gone as white as hers, every feature spelling out horror. It was as if the whole team had become frozen, her included, the commentary and cheers washing over her ominously. She didn't dare look up at Voltaire, to see what expression was on his face- or who he was directing it at. Eventually, Tala began to stagger back towards the team- as he got closer, Albina saw that his eyes were wet, then before she could do anything he'd collapsed onto the bench next to her; his whole body shuddering forcefully, his arms shaking violently, his back heaving.

"Boris, what's happening?" Albina cried, scared.  
"I- ...I think he's malfunctioning."

* * *

Eep! Another cliffhanger, I'm sorry! What's going to happen to poor Tala now? Not to mention what will happen to Boris, Albina, Bryan and Spencer... and you'll have to review if you want to find out what happens next! XD Also, please tell me whether you like how I lay out my paragraphs- I've realized that my text looks rather blocky in comparison to other stories on here. Like always, grammar/spelling corrections are welcome too. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, so please do! :3 


	12. Memories

A million thank yous to everyone who regularly reviews this story, especially to those who have added me to their favourite authors list and author alert! You all make me very happy, and I really appreciate it. I'm sorry that it took me a while to update.

For those that are interested, I have done a couple of Albina pictures that can be found in my deviantart gallery:  
Stop by and comment if you have time!

**This chapter, thank yous go to:**

**Tama: **I can't remember the episode much either, that's why I didn't want to include too much about the battle. And sorry if it seemed rushed, I just wanted to skip past the boring stuff! I'm glad you liked it anyway.

**Sea-tiger170: **Yay! Does the new reviewer dance I'm so glad you like the story, and my layout. Enjoy the remainder of the story!

**Midnight Insanity: **'thank you' always catches me out, hee hee! And are you starting to warm to Boris, I wonder? ;) As always, thanks so much for your support! Hugs

**x-hikari: **Thanks for reviewing, sorry for leaving you with an evil cliffhanger!

**Ariotlatio: **A review cliffhanger sounds like fun, you should leave one! :D Thanks so much for reviewing!

**X ShadowWolf X2: **lol, sorry about the cliffhanger, but I think they are exciting! Thank you so much for continuing to review!

**TALA!!!!/Clara:** I'm really glad you love the story, thanks for reviewing!

**I apologise for the fluff of this chapter- it's not really my style but it had to be done! So this chapter isn't one of my favourites, but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway! It contains references to chapter two, so you may need to backtrack if you don't remember.**

**Chapter 12 - Memories**

Albina, Bryan and Spencer looked down at the trembling heap, suddenly united in their fear. Before they could do anything else, Albina felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She flicked her hair round as she turned to see who it was.

"Kai?" She answered quietly, confused. But before he had chance to answer, her expression turned to one of hate and rage as she stood up quickly, thrusting him away from her. "Come to rub it in have you!" She screamed, punching him hard below his eye. "I bet you had this planned all along, didn't you? That's why you didn't tell me what was happening to him! This is all YOUR FAULT!" Kai, completely taken aback by this outburst, looked into her reddened, contorted face, her angry pupils burning into his.

"Wait, I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Her face didn't pale or soften- she continued to glare at him, teeth bared like an animal. Kai discovered that Albina was the only person he'd ever met who could frighten him.  
"Of course you did! Your stupid little team won, leaving your worst rival defeated and broken! DON'T LIE TO ME!"  
"Hey, that's us you're calling stupid!" Rei's voice piped up from behind Kai. To Albina's disgust, the whole team was in fact cowering behind Kai.  
"Albina! Let him talk, I order you!" This time it was Boris, trying desperately to calm her. For if they didn't leave soon, Voltaire might just come to see them here- and he wanted to delay that meeting as long as possible. At the sound of Boris's voice she softened a little, her fists unclenching, but her pupils still fixed onto Kai's shocked face.  
"Fine, then explain. How did you come to see me, and why didn't you tell me straight away what they were doing to Tala?"  
"Okay." Kai began, gulping down his shock whilst trying to rearrange his face into its normal frown. "Firstly, I came in through a secret passageway I discovered when I was still living at the Abbey. I didn't tell you about Tala because I thought there'd be nothing you could do, and I didn't want you to go in running and screaming for no point." Albina's shoulders slumped and she stepped back, the redness draining from her face until it returned to its normal colour.

"I did do that." She admitted, looking back at Tala again. His convulsions had become less extreme, but he still hadn't lifted his head from the wood.  
"Uh, Kai, what are you talking about?" Tyson questioned, puzzled.  
"She's my sister." Tyson and Max's jaws dropped, but Rei just smiled at her in understanding.  
"I knew there was something I liked about you! This explains a lot." Tyson still looked confused.  
"But how...?"  
"Look, this isn't important now. I didn't come over for introductions or arguments." Everyone silenced and looked at Kai. "I don't know what Voltaire will do with you now. But if it turns nasty at the Abbey, you'll always have me. Here's a map to our hotel, in case you need to find me." Albina brightened a little as he handed her the folded paper, but the worry didn't leave her face.  
"Thanks. But what about Tala?"  
"I think I better take all of you back to the Abbey." Boris interrupted. "You'll be able to recuperate there. We'll decide what to do next once we've recovered." Albina turned to Boris to nod in agreement; but she was shocked to see that he looked terrified. She couldn't speak. "Come on, lets... let's lift Tala and help him out." In silence, the team bent down to lift him, now only shivering gently, as the Blade Breakers looked on helplessly with looks of mixed fear and bewilderment.  
"Is there anything we can do?" Rei asked, apprehensively.  
"No. This is our problem." Albina replied, heaving Tala's arm around her shoulder. They'd pulled him up until he was standing, but he seemed unable to keep his balance. "But thanks." With Bryan supporting the other side of Tala, they began to walk out of the stadium.

"I hope we'll see you again soon!" Max called after them, trying to lighten the mood; no reply came, and he swivelled back to Kai. "Kai?" The captain's usually calm features were slightly twisted as he watched the other team walk further away, their silhouetted shapes shrinking.  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked, full of concern. After a moment of what seemed to be deciding whether to be honest or not, Kai replied:  
"I'm worried."

After lifting Tala up the steps of the bus in silence, the dejected team walked to their usual places- Albina guided Tala's limp body onto a seat, before sitting herself down next to him and gazing at his anguished face- his eyelashes brushing his cheeks, his lips slightly open. He'd stopped shaking, but the stillness that held him now was almost more worrying- it was as if his mind had abandoned his body, and was somewhere else. As the engine began to rumble into life, however, she saw his eyelids flicker, and suddenly his eyes were open and looking into hers. Suddenly, his lips moved and his voice sounded:  
"Albina? You're awake?" Dumbfounded and too surprised to say anything, she just kept gazing into his eyes, relieved that he was speaking again. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
"Huh?" Was all she could muster. Why was he acting as if she was the one who'd just collapsed into convulsions then woken up? And then she realized... "Don't you remember what just happened?" Tala glanced around the bus and jumped in shock.  
"What? How did we get here? I thought... no, wait..." She couldn't think of where he'd expected them to be.  
"Tala, you've just lost the final battle of the tournament, against Tyson." Widened eyes, accompanied by a look of confusion and horror.

"What? I lost? I... I haven't battled in the tournament yet...that's tomorrow." Albina felt her heart leap in excitement- if he couldn't remember, then maybe it was as if he'd never changed! But first she had to tell him what had happened. She thought about telling the others that he was awake, but decided against it- the walls that used to lay between them had all crumbled to the ground, and finally, this was their moment.  
  
She began to explain about what she thought had happened- now that his implants and modifications had failed, his brain had reverted back to how it was before it was tampered with, meaning he couldn't remember anything happening since yesterday night; the horrific memory came back to her, and it seemed like it happened years ago, not one day ago. She then went on to tell him about her waking up to see Kai, telling her that Tala had told him that she was his sister. At the first mention of Kai, Tala scowled and looked ready to interrupt indignantly- but then he sank back into his chair and muttered, "He did believe me...". She then moved onto her attempt of rescue, deciding to skip the part about her and Kai's conversation and laughter- in case it enraged him again. She'd never spoken so much in her whole life. When she'd finished, she lifted her leg onto the bus seat so that it was between them, and carefully brought the silver zip down, the flawless black folding back to reveal the startling white, absolutely covered in bloody scars.

"You did that... for me?" Tala asked, staring at the scars in amazement.  
"Yes, but it means I'm the reason you lost. But I didn't want you to be a cyborg forever- I hope that you're not angry with me." Albina replied, anxiously smiling at him. Finally, he managed to smile back, and when Albina didn't put her foot back on the floor, he tentatively lifted his hand and ran a daring finger across the scars. Returning his gaze to her face, relief swept over him when she didn't yell, and they both smiled as they remembered the last time he did that, together with the promise they made.

"Thanks, I think I'm glad I'm not a cyborg anymore." He said, with a beatific smile spreading across his icy features.  
"And thanks for trying to save me- I'm sorry I didn't listen." Albina replied, putting her foot back on the floor and looking down. "But I'll never break the promise again." She blushed as she said it, and almost cringed at saying such soppy words- but with Tala, her pride seemed unimportant and her attitude non-existant.

"Neither will I." He replied, looking into her large, misty eyes and gently placing his slender hand on hers. "Whatever happens now, we're in it together."  
"Agreed!" As she wrapped her thin fingers around his hand, she almost couldn't believe it was real. Despite the threat of Voltaire hanging over her head like a guillotine, she felt happier than she'd ever felt in her life as she snuggled up to him closer, so that their body heats mingled and combined to keep them warm as they drove through the snow. Night descended over them, shrouding the bus in darkness and they fell silent as they gazed out of the black window, sharing thoughts of apprehension towards what tomorrow would bring.

When the bus grinded to a halt in front of the towering prison, Albina and Tala leapt away from each other as they heard Bryan and Spencer stomping towards them from the back of the bus. They both knew better than to reveal they liked each other in front of anyone. Boris smiled to himself- he'd seen and heard the whole thing, and he was actually glad that Tala had recovered, if only for Albina's sake. If it meant she was happy, then... what was he thinking? He hurriedly blocked that train of thought, as he followed the teenagers out and through the snow to the Abbey's heavy doors. Before parting to go to their separate cells, Albina and Tala smiled at each other and whispered their goodbyes, each thinking as they turned away how happy they were to finally be friends again. She couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow... if tomorrow ever came.

* * *

I hope the long-awaited re-union was sweet enough for you! Though it may seem like the story is nearing a close, there are still a few chapters to come so please keep reading. And as always, please review! I'm curious to know how good I am at writing fluff, lol!  
I promise to update when I reach 75 reviews. :D


	13. Death Sentence

**Thank yous, love and hugs go to: X Shadow Wolf X2, Mrs. Sumpter, x-hikari, XxCrimson ShadowsxX, Midnight Insanity, Fire Spirit (hi DD!) and Iceball132 (thanks so much for adding me to your favourite authors!)  
****Please keep reviewing, I need your support!**

**I'm sorry that I don't have enough time for individual messages; it's because of my A-Levels workload. I would have left this till the weekend, but I've put you through enough waiting! So here is the 13th chapter- there are only two left after this, so make the most of it!!! XD**

**Chapter 13 - Death Sentence**

"Albina? Albina, wake up-" A whispered voice echoed through the darkness, edged with panic and fear. The small shape on the stone floor writhed under its blankets, but didn't wake up. "Wake up Albina!" the whisper came back again, harsher this time, the audible panic growing. Finally, a small white face emerged from the blankets, eyes wide open, their expanding pupils searching the black for the source of the whispers. Albina found herself looking through the bars of her cell and up into the face of Boris, white with fear and looking older than ever.

"Boris? Why-" She mumbled, still drugged with sleep.  
"You have to escape-"  
"What?"  
"Voltaire has ordered me to kill you. One of the scientists leaked that it was your fault his plan failed, and now that he no longer needs you, he sees it as suitable punishment." He was trying to speak calmly, but the whispers became quicker and increasingly frantic as he spoke.  
"But-" Albina was lost for words; all she could do was stare at him in horror. He opened the cage door with shaking hands, as quietly as he could manage.  
"I've left the front door unlocked. Kai gave you a map didn't he? Maybe if you could find his hotel, you could hide there until-" He stopped there, unable to finish the sentence. He didn't know if the abbey would ever be a safe place for her to live again.  
"Boris, I-" Albina's head still wasn't clear of sleep, and what she was hearing didn't seem to be making any sense.  
"I- In the morning, he's going to come here and you have to be gone by then. I'm going to tell him that I've killed you. I don't know what will happen to the rest of the children... or to me." Albina, now sitting up completely, realized with an awful shock what Boris was telling her, and quickly lifted off her covers and began to pack her belongings into a bag. There wasn't much- her beyblade, her launcher, her gloves and her face paint. Suddenly, the things that Boris had said clicked into place, and she felt a rush of gratitude towards him. Throwing on her scarf, she looked back at the old man, unmasked, uncloaked. Underneath the evil facade, he was nothing but another slave.

"You have to escape too!" She cried, looking into his wrinkled eyes. "He might want to kill you too!"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"It does!" Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. "You could get him arrested, use those communicator videos of him as evidence! You could film how badly the students are treated!" Her face dropped when she saw that his expression hadn't brightened.  
"Don't be ridiculous. He has contacts from everywhere; we'd have no chance. Besides, I'd go down with him."  
"I would testify for you!"  
"Like they'd listen to you." He grimaced, her naive, excited face only making him sadder.  
"Please, Boris... you have to save the other children here too- and the team! We could- we could continue as a proper beyblade team!"  
"Albina! There isn't time for this. You must escape now, or else nobody will be saved." She nodded, lifting her bag and walking past Boris.  
"Okay, I'll go. But only if you agree to consider what I said." Her determined, wet eyes bored into his, every feature of her face expressing how serious he was. Grudgingly, he nodded and said:  
"I will. Now go."  
"Thanks." She whispered, before turning and beginning to quietly hurry away.

The cold wind thrashed against her skin, her long white hair whipping across her face as she stepped out into the night, closing the heavy door behind her. The ice cracked under her boot's stiletto heels and the bitter cold stung her eyes- but she'd grown too accustomed to cold to notice. All she had on her mind was finding her brother before morning arrived. She stepped outside into the world, closing the heavy iron gates slowly so as not to make them clang, and looked around. Several years ago, when this was her home, she'd have been able to find her way around easily- but almost six years older and in the dark, she felt totally overcome and lost. She pulled the map out of her bag and unfolded it- the moonlight was just bright enough to see it by. It was just a normal street map of Moscow- but a thick red line ran from the abbey to the hotel; it was as if Kai had known this was going to happen. Looking around and positioning herself on the map, she began to trudge away through the cruel Russian streets, wondering if she'd ever see Tala again.

Another freezing hour later, she stood outside a tall building that she thought must be the hotel. She walked up the steps and stepped inside, the warm air enveloping her in a comforting embrace as she shut the door behind her. The silent, deserted reception was bathed in warm, dimmed light, and she felt a twinge of discomfort. She'd never had to do anything like this before- should she try to get someone's attention, or just try to find Kai's room herself? Slowly she walked up to the desk, and when she still didn't see anyone, she climbed over it and walked through the doorway there. A woman was slumped over a desk, her chair slowly sliding from underneath her.

"Uh, hello?" The woman jumped up, gasping and breathing heavily.  
"Wha- what are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to ask where Kai Hiwatari's room is." The woman shook her head.  
"What are you, a fan girl?" Albina was confused.  
"No... I'm his sister."  
"Yeah, right. Now why don't you go on back home, because I'm not telling you."  
"No, really, I am! Just ask him." The woman glared at her.  
"I'm not going to phone him now, I'd wake them all up. Now leave!" Albina wasn't listening. She'd seen a plan of who was staying in each room, and found out where the Blade Breakers were staying.  
"Hn." And with that, she went back into reception and stealthily started up the stairs to their room.

A few minutes later, Kai woke up to the sound of small, bony knuckles knocking on wood. He pulled himself out of bed and walked to the door quietly, knowing exactly who it would be. He thought that she'd escape sooner or later. He opened the door and looked into his younger sister's face, but no greetings were exchanged.

"What happened?" He simply mumbled, letting her in and closing the door. Albina's eyes widened when she saw their room- it was richly decorated and softly carpeted, with beds unbelievably soft and big, like she'd never seen before. The rest of the team were still fast asleep under their plush covers- it took her a while to drink the sight in and reply to Kai.  
"Boris came to wake me up, to tell me that Voltaire had ordered him to kill me. So he made me escape-"  
"He made you escape? Why would he do that?"  
"You don't know Boris like I do, Kai. He didn't want me killed, that's why." Kai was silenced by this statement- 'you don't know Boris like I do?' What was there to know about Boris apart from the fact that he was a twisted, evil slave to his grandfather?  
"Hn. Anyway. I suppose you'd better sleep here." He changed the subject, motioning to his bed. "You need it more than I do."  
"I doubt that, but I'll take it anyway." She replied, managing to smile a little. "Wait- won't the boys be annoyed when they find out I've been sleeping with them?" She added, blushing as she saw where Kai had been sleeping- in a double bed with Rei. She hoped that the room would be too dark for Kai to notice.

"If they are, I'll deal with them." Kai said, grinning very slightly. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was really glad that Albina was his sister- she was almost like a miniature, female him. Except her emotions were a lot fierier than his. He'd discovered after only knowing her for a few days, that she was able to scare him, worry him and make him laugh; she did something that nobody else had ever been able to do: bring out his emotions. It seemed that perhaps, she'd had that effect on Boris too- and Tala, he thought, gently touching his broken nose. He lay down on the sofa and watched with admiration as Albina pulled off her boots, revealing her leg full of scars, and with amusement as she carefully climbed into bed with Rei; was shocked as she sank into the luxurious mattress and finally shuffled so that she was right at the opposite end of the bed to him. Sleep descended upon the siblings, sending Albina terrible dreams of Voltaire killing Tala, Bryan, Spencer and Boris, making her feel it was her fault for just running away, when she should have stayed and fought. Despite awaking several times in the night from these nightmares, she wished that this night would go on forever- that way, the dreams couldn't come true.

* * *

**What will happen to them all? Grand finale of the story coming soon- and I've already got some ideas for a sequel! If this story ever reaches 100 reviews (which I doubt it will) then I will definitely write it.  
Thanks for reading, please review! Next update at... 83 reviews, that should give me enough time... :D**


	14. Final Goodbye

**I was amazed at the response to the last chapter, thank you so much for all the reviews! Again I haven't much time, so thank you to the following people: sasuke-chidori93, x-hikari, Midnight Insanity, Metmaorphosis56, Mrs. Sumpter, Fire Spirit, XxStarxX, X Shadow Wolf X2, iceball132 and sea-tiger170.**

**Oh, and I'm really glad that I've persuaded some people to like Boris, and that people seem to like the idea of a sequel!**

**Enjoy the chapter, there's only one more after this!**

**Chapter 14 - Final Goodbye**

The next morning, Albina had a noisy awakening and lifted her eyelids to see all the boys awake and staring at her.  
"What's she doing here?!?" Tyson was yelling, "You could have at least told us Kai, before letting your sister share a room with us!"  
"I'm saving her life, got a problem with that?" Kai thundered, silencing the whole room.  
"But... what?" Max uttered, rubbing his eyes.  
"Voltaire wants me killed." Albina said suddenly, sitting up to look at Max with cold eyes.  
"Isn't he your grandfather? Why would he want to do that?" This time it was Rei's soft voice; she turned and saw him also sitting up, his unclothed chest bent over, his face full of concern. She couldn't be annoyed with him like she was at Tyson and Max, so she told them the whole story, about Tala being experimented on - "Didn't that slice your leg up?" coming from Tyson, prompting her to draw gasps from them when she slid her legs out from under the covers - about losing the tournament, and finally about Boris sparing her life.

"You must be really exhausted." Max said when she'd finished.  
"I'm not."  
"Well, at least let us take you to breakfast." She couldn't really argue against that, because she was rather hungry. So once they'd all got dressed, they lead her down to the hotel restaurant. As they descended through the hotel, Albina's eyes were constantly held wide open with wonder- she'd never seen such richness in her whole life! The floors were all lined with soft, thick carpets, the walls papered gold and adorned with polished lights. The dining room was huge, with neat clothed tables and sparkling china plates- she was speechless with amazement, yet the boys walked through laughing and joking as if they were used to it. The food was even more amazing- in just a simple cooked breakfast (Tyson said she should have it), there were so many new and luxurious tastes like she'd never experienced before- all her life she'd either strived to live on stolen loaves and fruit or forcefully swallowed down rank soup and dry rye bread. She was full after one small helping, and gawped in disbelief as she watched Tyson gobble down four plates full. Despite their incessant babbling and irritating habits, she got more used to her companions after a while and began to talk to them a bit more. But even as she laughed with Rei at Tyson tripping up the stairs back to their room, she still couldn't get the horrid dreams out of her mind- so when she saw a mysterious letter addressed to her lying on the floor of the Blade Breaker's room, she pounced on it. The boys crowded around her as she opened the tattered paper carefully and begin to read it:

Dearest Albina,

Voltaire has shut down Biovolt, and closed the Abbey. Some children have escaped, but some have stayed because they don't have anywhere to go. I have alerted the police as you said I should, and they are coming to the Abbey later today so hopefully they'll take care of the children who remain. I have told the team to remain there also, in waiting for your return. I have been forced to go into hiding to escape imprisonment, or worse, death by Voltaire once he finds out you still live. I'm sad it has come to this. If we had won the tournament, perhaps things would have been different. Believe it or not, I was considering adopting you as my daughter, but now that is no longer possible.

I wish to meet you later today, around 11am down the alley on Gostinichnaya street (it is the same street as I believe your hotel is on), it is very important. We shall talk more then- come ALONE.

Boris

"It's a trap." Kai uttered, before anyone else had finished reading. "I've never read anything so obviously deceptive."  
"It's not! He... he said he was going to adopt me..." Albina felt shocked and devastated, but at the same time, relieved and happy. If only the boys wouldn't keep interrupting her over-flowing thoughts-  
"I agree with Kai. It sounds very dodgy to me, meeting him in an alley and everything." Rei said, looking worried.  
"Yeah, he might try to kill you! Why else would it say come alone?" Tyson piped up.  
"Shut up! He saved my life, he's not going to kill me now!" She screamed in an irritated rage.  
"But, Boris is so evil- he's proved that when he instructed Bryan to almost kill me." Rei went on, bravely.  
"That- that's not- He has to, because Voltaire tells him to. He's not really evil, I know it!" Albina replied, angered at her inability to come up with good excuses.  
"Maybe she's right, guys- she knows him better than we do-" Max backed her up, hesitantly. "Nobody is completely evil."  
"Maxie you're too trusting! It's obvious what Boris is planning-"  
"I'm going and you can't stop me!" Albina screamed over their voices, suddenly feeling angry and rebellious again. She looked at her watch and pushed Kenny out of the way to get to her bag, which she safely put the note into. Only Kai dared to speak.

"I'm going with you."  
"No, you're not." She retorted whilst fastening her boots, so aggravated that she almost opened one of her scars in her haste.  
"I'm going and you can't stop me." Kai replied smartly, mocking her defiant tone, Unable to find a reply, Albina said, "Do svidaniya" and marched towards the door. Kai followed her, shutting the door behind him.  
"Uh, bye?" Tyson said a moment afterwards, his words hitting the closed door. "She's weird, no wonder she's related to Kai."  
"I like her." Rei said, smiling. "She's...different. Interesting. And she can be nice, when she's not angry."  
"Unpredictable." Max quipped.  
"Scary." Kenny said, pulling himself up. "I hope she didn't damage Dizzi..."

Outside, it was raining and the clouds overshadowed the street, making it seem almost like night. Albina weaved in and out of cars and buildings, trying to lose her persistent brother, but to no avail. Eventually she came to the alley that she thought Boris had meant- she was right. A tall, dark figure stood in the shadows, his face shrouded by a wet hood.  
"Boris?" Albina questioned, looking into the dark hood.  
"I thought I said to come alone." He replied gruffly, looking at Kai.  
"I wanted to, but I couldn't stop him from coming." She said, glaring at her brother.  
"So whatever you're gonna do, you'll have to do it in front of me, Boris!" Kai threatened. Boris decided he'd just have to speak quietly- he didn't want Albina to hate him for killing her brother. He knelt down so that he was on eye-level with her and began:

"Albina, you might not ever see me again after this- I don't know what's going to happen to me. But I wanted to tell you before I go, how much I care about you. You may not have realised, but over the years I've trained you, I've come to think of you as a daughter. I admire you so much- you're fiery and powerful, yet you're not afraid to show your emotions, unlike me. So because you don't have any real parents, or anywhere to go, I want to do what a Father would do, and give you this," With that, he pulled a heavy envelope out of his cloak and handed it to her. Albina couldn't find the words to say, so he continued: "It's two keys. One will allow you to get into the abbey, and the other opens a safe in my office- there is a lot of money in there, which I'm hoping will be enough to last you and the team a few years. I thought that maybe you, Bryan, Tala and Spencer could continue living there, training, whilst everyone else thinks it's been closed down. The building still belongs to me. Just imagine it, you could have the whole building to yourself- there will be no-one else there, and you can live in the worker's quarters if you'd like, because they have proper beds there-" She couldn't believe it- it was such a great idea, and so perfect! Suddenly, to both Boris and Kai's shock, she sprang forward and hugged the large man, wrapping her arms around his damp cloak gratefully.

"Thank you. I'll never forget you... Father..." She whispered in his ear, finally letting go.  
"And thank you, for freeing me, Albina. Maybe we'll meet again some day, but until then, take care of yourself." He said, standing up. "And never let anyone push you around."  
"I won't!" She assured him, smiling into his softened, hooded eyes. He nodded in farewell, then disappeared off into the puddled shadows, water running down his withered face.

* * *

Awww...I'm sorry if it wasn't all that believable. I hope you'll all still read the last chapter, it's not the end yet! Well please review, I'll try to update when I have enough time... but 93 reviews may persuade me to do it sooner! In the meantime, I'll get thinking of more ideas for the sequel. :D 


	15. A New Albina

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and support everyone has given me- I never thought my little dreamt up story would be read by anyone! I want to thank all of these people for reviewing: **sea-tiger170, iceball132, Jezza-Jay, O.o-GoDsMaCk–o.O, sasuke-chidori93, x-hikari, Fire Spirit, Mrs.Sumpter, Midnight Insanity, Metamorphosis56, Xx Star xX, XxCrimson ShadowsxX, Tama, ariotlatio, midtow, sora1truelove, cookie crumbs, LunaRavenCroft, Mikay, I wish I was a rainbow, ShadedRouge, Drago-Kai and Columbine-Icetree.

**And special thank yous go out to: **

XxShadowWolfxX2, for being my first reviewer and for reviewing every single chapter! I wouldn't have continued if it hadn't been for you!

AutumnAki, for inspiring me to create Albina! I would never have even written this without you!

Onto the final chapter!

**Chapter 15 - A New Albina**

"What were you doing hugging him?" Kai demanded angrily, moments after Boris had left.  
"Kai, he's just saved my future! Look," She replied, opening the envelope, "these keys are for the abbey. The team and I can live there! And he's even left us money too." Kai was dumbfounded.  
"Why?"  
"Is it so hard to believe that someone loves me?" She snapped back.  
"No, I guess it's not." Kai admitted, giving in. "So, what are you going to do now?"  
"Well I need to go and get my bag from the hotel, and then I'm going to the Abbey to see the Tala- um, the team!" She cried, full of excitement. Finally, she knew where her life was going; at least for the next few days, anyway. She and Kai returned back to the hotel room, where they found the Blade Breakers packing their bags ready for the journey home. They all looked up, somewhat relieved but with questioning eyes, so Albina explained what had happened.

"I was right!" Max cried happily. "See, you lot should be more optimistic!" Once they'd all finished packing, they left in their large group and decided that they'd walk Albina to the Abbey. When they reached the towering, heavy iron gates Tyson said:  
"Uh, you want to live here?"  
"I have all my life. Why not?" He shrank away slightly under her icy glare.  
"No reason! Heh heh-"  
"We should get going, our plane leaves soon." Rei said. Albina realised that she owed them a friendly good bye, in exchange for how kind they'd been to her.  
"Thanks for letting me stay with you," she began a little awkwardly, feeling unlike herself, "and for being so nice to me. I think that meeting you lot has changed me for the better." It got a little easier as she went on, their glowing, smiling faces giving her encouragement. "And, sorry if I hurt you, Chief." She finished, smiling at the young boy. He smiled back from under his ginger hair.  
"It's ok. I've learnt a lot from you, and I'm grateful."  
"Me too." Rei agreed, "I hope we meet again."  
"I'm sure we will." Kai said, placing a large hand on her shoulder, "Get in touch if Tala gives you any trouble, I'll sort him out for you." At this the boys laughed and afterwards said goodbye, walking away as she waved them off from the gates, her white face glowing with happiness. So this was what it felt like to have friends- she hoped that she saw them again, too. When they'd disappeared into the fog, she slid through the slightly open gates and ran to the foreboding front doors, inserting the largest key into the lock. It gave a welcoming clunk and the heavy door swung open, revealing that familiar slender body and flash of red hair that she'd dreamt about for years.

"Tala!" She cried, running up to him and almost knocking him over with an over-enthusiastic hug.  
"I'm so glad you're all right! What did Boris say to you?" Letting go, she motioned upstairs and said,  
"Follow me!" He followed her up the stone stairs, their footsteps echoing around the silent walls. It was almost a surreal experience- they had the whole fortress-like building to themselves, with no instructors, no other children, but no Boris either- she'd never even dreamt that she'd miss him one day. At the top of the staircase she found the door to Boris's office that her and Tala had been dragged to by hair and ears five years ago, and felt a strange sense of detachment as she opened the door without knocking. The room was surprisingly large for an office, and the things that were usually here had gone- his mask no longer lay on the desk next to the usual glass of wine, which had also gone. But the safe that she'd never noticed before was hidden in a corner just as Boris had said, and she went over to it and kneeled down.

"What are you doing?" In reply, Albina reached into her bag and pulled out the small silver key, inserting it into the lock and turning it with a click. The door swung open, screeching on its hinges. Inside lay literally, piles of money; like neither of them had ever seen before. "What? How did you?" Tala stammered, confused and amazed.  
"Boris left this here for me- for us- so that we can live here. It'll be great- we can train really hard, then enter next year's world tournament!"  
"But where did he get all this from? I don't expect Voltaire paid him this." Albina bit her lip, her eyes still trying to take in the unbelievable sight.  
"He might have stolen it." She finally suggested. "But it's not like it matters where it came from, right? It's ours!"  
"But- what are we going to do with it?" Tala asked,  
"I have an idea." She replied, grinning, as she recalled her magical morning at the posh hotel. "Tell Bryan and Spencer that we're going out for dinner tonight."

A year later, on a sunny summer day in an American park, Kai and Tala were stood eye to eye, glaring at each other over a beydish. The Blade Breakers stood by and watched, waiting anxiously for what was going to happen next. The two teams were having practice battles against each other, in preparation for the upcoming tournament.

"Oh come on, you two, I think it's about time you settled your differences!" Albina insisted, her long hair blowing in the slight, pleasant breeze. She was now a feisty fourteen year old, wearing a belted leather skirt with a deep violet vest top, her tiny white feet still encased in black boots- but instead of the zipped pvc she used to have, they were leather with thick soles and fastened with straps. The scars on her knee, although faded were still visible poking out the top of her boots, and the wind swept the clump of white hair away from her eye, revealing the still prominent scar decorating her cheek. The purple triangles were gone- she'd given them up long ago, deciding she didn't need them anymore- though she still swept them on occasionally when she had a tough battle coming up. The girl she was during beyblading was now quite separate from the girl she was in normal life, and she thought of this fierce warrior as being Albina Hiwatari- at this moment, she was Albina Petrova.

"Why should I? All he's ever done is beaten me-"  
"Because I love you both! Now I want this to be a friendly battle, ok?"  
"Since when did you want friendly battles?" Kai butted in.  
"Well, I've changed!" She retorted, shooting a knowing smile at Tala; every facial feature painted with love. "Ok, three, two, one-"  
"LET IT RIP!" The two older boys shouted fiercely, launching their blades with all their strength. It was a fast and furious battle, and before long both boys had released their bit beasts. The Blade Breakers all cheered on their captain and passing people crowded around to watch. "Dranzer! Fire Arrow!"  
"Wolborg! Blizza Hurricane!" The dish was instantly shrouded in ice, fire and steam, obscuring everyone's view of the two beyblades. However, when the steam cleared-  
"HA! I beat you!" Tala mocked triumphantly as Kai stared at his defeated beyblade, stunned.  
"Well that's what happens when you get coached by me!" Albina teased proudly, wrapping an arm around her winner and standing on her toes to kiss his cheek. "Now you have to shake hands!"  
"Hn"  
"Yeah, go on!" Max piped up enthusiastically. Tala strutted over to Kai and stuck his hand out, smirking.  
"Come on Kai, don't be a sore loser!" Looking at Albina's expectant face, Kai grudgingly shook Tala's waiting hand brusquely then growled:  
"You'd better watch out for me in the tournament, Tala, because I'm going to make you pay for that." causing everyone to laugh. Albina turned to her love and said-

"I guess some people never change."

* * *

THE END! I can't believe it's over! Or how cheesy that ending was... sorry, but I always fiind it hard thinking of good endings! Please review!  
Like I've mentioned, if this reaches 100 reviews I will have a go at writing a sequel! But I'm afraid you may have to wait a long time time until it's ready, as I'm very busy at the moment. If you're interested, put me on your Author Alert list so that you'll know when it's ready!

THANK YOU!!!


End file.
